Forgotten Secrets
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: What do you think it would be like if Maria had a older sister. And she slept for 55 years in stasis on the A.R.K. This is my version of what would happen. Serious friendship. Rated T just to be safe. Please review.
1. Horrible Past Memories

**Forgotten Secrets**

**Hello Songbird here. I always wanted Maria to have a sister. So her memory would live on in life. I felt so sad to learn that she died. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Start**

Part 1 (takes place 5 Years before the ARK invasion)

"Ivory," cried Maria running down the hall!

"Maria, hey, aren't you supposed to be studying with Mr. Bulmer," I asked?

"But Ivory I want to play with you," she pleaded.

In case you're wondering who I am, my name is Ivory Robotnik, the big sister of Maria Robotnik. I am 13 years old and have long jet-black hair styled just like Larxene's on Kingdom Hearts 365/2 Days. I always wear a green shirt that has no sleeves but comes up as collar around my neck, along with a blue crop-top (it's like a low-cut shirt with half cut off along with the bottom part on the front being knotted). I wear blue pants with the legs always rolled up like Capri's, and green, white, and gray shoes with the fox-flame logo on the side (it's a small flame symbol). My eyes are cerulean blue with obvious hints of tan in there. Weird thing though if I dyed my hair blonde and put in colored contacts that had Maria's blue color I would look exactly like her but taller. But also like Maria I have a condition but mine is different. Mine is S.C.R.N. System Course Regulative Nonresponse. But Maria and I just call it S.S.C, a System Spike Coma. Meaning that when I'm older I will fall into a rare type of coma where the person usually wakes up between the 2nd or 3rd year of the coma I know my time is coming. Good thing was that during the coma I would have little intervals where I would wake up from 5minutes to an hour. Maria and I also have a pet named Renesme who looks exactly like Victini off of Pokémon. Cool huh.

"Ivory I never get to see you, Grandpa always has you cooped up in his lab to test his serums," she pouted.

"I know Maria, and I guess I could spare a few hours to play with you," I said smiling.

She squealed like a child on Christmas morning. She led me around everywhere, we played pranks on the scientists, played basketball, stargazed, and basically acted like the close sisters we were. I wish I would have known how short livid it would be for us…

Part 2 (Two years later)

I had been walking around, searching for Maria when I felt a strange sensation start from my brain and spread down the rest of my body. It was coming. My coma would start in a few minutes. I had to find Grandpa, before the coma set in. When I reached Grandpa, Maria was with him too. They looked at me crawling on the floor, reaching out to them when I collapsed. Maria stayed with me while Grandpa readied the stasis chamber. They laid me inside gently and told me goodnight. Then Grandpa Robotnik started talking about an Ultimate Lifeform that could save Maria. When they walked out they were still talking, but little did they know I had heard everything that they had said outside the stasis chamber. What must've been a few months later I heard the door to my room shift open. No-one knew that I could hear everything that went on while I was asleep. Two people walked inside; when the first person talked I instantly recognized it as Maria's voice.

"See Shadow, this is Ivory, my big sister," whispered Maria.

"What happened to her, why is she in this stasis capsule," asked a _very_ deep voice who must've been Shadow?

"She's in a coma she will be for some time now but I'm wishing for the day she wakes up."

"If she is that important to you then I will be happy to wish with you."

"Thank-you Shadow, I appreciate it."

"…"

"Anyway I wanted you to see her since it's been a few months since _I've_ even seen her so she's something special I wanted to share with you."

"Thank-you, Maria."

I heard them embrace and if I could've cried at that moment I would have. Knowing that my little Maria had made a friend eased my worries that she would be lonely without me. They walked out and I was happy for her I just wished I could've seen her… just one last time before _that_ happened.

Part 3 (The G.U.N. invasion)

It was the day, I could feel that strange feeling I had grown used to, lifting from my body. But something was very wrong I heard screams. The screams were coming from someone who was terrified. I was still asleep but I knew it was Maria, she was in trouble. She flew past being pulled by someone I came to recognize as Shadow, from the sound of his air shoes. A full minute later I woke up blasting out of my capsule. To find the face of, I kid you not, a guy who looked like he dressed up as the grim reaper. This scared my already terrified body. So naturally I did what came to me on instinct, grabbed the nearest hard thing I could find and started whacking him as hard as I could for a few minutes. When I was done I bolted out of the room in search of Maria I found a man pointing a gun at someone and streaked behind him to save whoever he was going to shoot. But I came too late he fired and I saw who he shot at. I had just witnessed the death of my beloved little sister, Maria. I collapsed behind him, my face buried in tears. My only sister just killed before my eyes. He saw me behind him, he saw a 15 year old girl broken and on the ground crying. He saw someone struggling to breathe as she sobbed for the first time in a few years. He then said my name with disgust and dragged me back to my capsule shoving me inside. He put me into a forced sleep. I didn't care though, because he had just taken the one thing I cared about most in the world, away from me.

**Finish**

**How sad for the first chapter, but still if you like it review, if you don't… review anyway. I'll update soon but in the meantime I also have another story called Extension Dimension. Check it out when you have time.**

**Ja-ne for now**

** Songbird**


	2. When I Woke Up

Forgotten Secrets 2

**Kanitua I'm back. Didja miss me? Anyway please continue to read the chapter below. By the way reviews are welcome.**

**Start**

Part 1 (55 years to the present day)

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Wait she's waking up!"

"Yeah give her some room."

I groaned as the voices swirled around me. I wasn't used t voices anymore. Things had been quiet for I think… maybe a few months now. But that feeling drained away again. I was waking up. My eyes opened and I was blinded.

"Uuugghh," I cried. That light was seriously bright.

"Ivory are you okay," asked a voice?

"I'm fine, but who are you, I can't see my eyes are still adjusting," I said.

"My name is agent Topaz, I'm here to take you home," said the voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you home."

"I'm already home Topaz, I'm on the A.R.K am I not?"

"Oh dear, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"The A.R.K. was invaded by G.U.N. officers,"

"I know they invaded the A.R.K. but that was only a few months ago." My eyes had adjusted and I saw Topaz was a woman who looked about in her late twenties early thirties.

"No I'm afraid not Ivory."

"What do you mean?"

"Honey G.U.N invaded the A.R.K fifty-five years ago you've been asleep for that long."

My stomach gave a lurch. I was put into a forced sleep for 55 years and no-one woke me up I couldn't believe it. I felt tears but refused to let them drop. I had to come up with a plan.

"Honey are you okay? Do you want to leave now?" asked Topaz.

"Yeah just give me a minute to look around," I said.

"Okay then," She said softly.

I immediately went to my room and gathered a few possessions of mine clothes, brushes, any photos, a few necklaces Maria loved to steal from me, any trinkets, a few books, my diary, my summoning whistle, and my camera and its equipment went into my backpack. Next I went to Grandpa's lab and got all the data he had stored on the computers on a hard drive, all of his blueprints, and a few of his books and special belongings. Then Maria's room, I took to many things to make a list but I can say I took her beloved flute. Finally the connected room I figured belonged to the person who tried to save Maria the only things in there were a super small box of prized possessions and two rings I took both of those. I was able to fit in everything because of Rutationx cubes I carried which was basically a small cube 2 inches on all 6 sides. They were made that when you pressed a button the stuff it was pointed at got sucked into it, and when you needed it you pressed and held the button and a virtual dial you spun popped up with everything as a virtual picture on the dial. So as they say you just pressed what you wanted and it would pop out in your hand or on the ground depending on the size. I had 7 of them and used one for everyone but the mystery person I had forgotten the name of. His belongings just went inside the backpack with the other Rutationx cubes. I found Topaz waiting for me. I followed her onto a small ship which looked like an escape pod in size. She asked me who I was so I told her I was a relative of the Robotnik family. I didn't tell her when we touched down to earth I was going to run. Just run and drown out the fact that everyone I knew was probably dead. I would just go and find one of those lake things I saw in the photos and stare out at it for as long as I could. When we did touch down on earth, they led me to a black car and drove me to a town called "Station Square". We drove some more and ended up outside a building I knew as a government facility. It was where they tested on people when they were different. This was military stuff. When I realized we were still in town I knew what to do. They opened the door to let me out and I was gone before they had a chance to say hello.

Part 2 (Ivory meets the survivor)

I ran, just ran through these green things I didn't know the names of. I didn't stop at all till I knew I was lost. Then I remembered the whistle. It seemed like a long shot but if there was even a small chance Renesme was still alive I was gonna try. I blew into it and I couldn't believe it I heard the little Victini look-alike. When she appeared there were hugs all around, and she led me to a beautiful lake. Renesme left me to look out over the lake. But my peace was very short livid like a lot of things in my life. When I heard the voice behind me I started to fear for my life.

"Who are you, and why are you here," asked the voice?

"I am Ivory, and do not know why I am on earth," I said.

"Well Ivory you are trespassing on private property."

I turned around to see a _very_ angry old man with a wooden club. He was waving it threateningly. I got up and backed away slowly, turned around, and hightailed it outta there. He started chasing me, but I wasn't running out of energy for some reason. Even if it was a little strange I wasn't complaining. I then ran into the city and he was in hot pursuit. People were staring at me and him, but I didn't care I had to keep running. It must have been at least 15 minutes before he stopped going easy on me; he started to run faster and was gaining on me. I had a huge adrenaline rush at that moment and I freakin ran so fast I was almost flyin. I ran almost at the speed of light and I nearly lost my grip on the ground under me with the sudden power burst. It took me a minute to get used to rounding the sharp and hairpin turns, but I slowly got the hang of it. Until, that is, when I did lose my footing in a forest. Something had been thrown at me, and tripped me. I groaned with the sharp pain that now resided in my head and left knee. This earth place was horrible. No wonder Grandpa Robotnik wanted us to keep away from it. I looked up at a rather round man. He was laughing in a really odd way.

"Woo hoo ho, hello my dear Son-, WAIT you're not Sonic," he yelled.

"…"

"But you were running faster than the speed of sound!"

"…"

"Can you at least talk?"

"Yes I can talk mister."

"What's your name then?"

"Ivory…"

"Woo hoo ho, well Ivory your life ends now. The hands of Doctor Eggman will now bring your death!"

He raised a laser gun and pointed it at my head. I felt that rush again and I was on my feet instantly I shoved the gun upwards when he shot it. The laser shot skywards instead of through my head. I then gave a well-balanced twirl, swinging my foot around so it struck right under his chin. He stumbled backwards, and I sprinted off with that same speed of the first adrenaline rush. But the doctor wasn't giving up so easily. He flew right after me in a little hover-chair. He was soon right on top of me and he ran over me. I was on the ground with a major leg wound. He cackled.

"Sayonara, Ivory."

"I don't think so," said a voice behind me.

I glanced back at who spoke and I couldn't believe my eyes, an ebony hedgehog, gray bat, and agent Topaz were right behind me. I locked eyes with the ebony hedgehog as he looked at me. He walked up to me and reached his hand out, palm facing me. I did the same, when our palms met it created a little spark. He jerked back and held his head in pain. When he recovered we locked eyes.

"I know you," we said in perfect sync.

**Finish**

**Ooooh how interesting they seem to be remembering each other. What do you think of this chapter? Review if you like it, if you don't… review anyway.**

**Ja ne for now**

** Songbird **


	3. Meeting a Forgotten Friend

**Forgotten Secrets 3**

**Kanitua I am back again! Who likes the story so far? Anyway Shadow and Ivory spend a little more time together.**

**Start**

I looked at him I know I knew him somehow. Though I had never seen him before, but I knew him somehow. He was staring at me intently.

"Who are you," he asked?

"I-I'm I-Ivory," I stammered. I wasn't scared of him though.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog," he said.

I nodded to him then turned my head back to Eggman who was laughing that weird laugh of his again. He said that even if they were here I couldn't be saved now. Since my leg was wounded, I had lost only a little hope. Because during my time in the training room on the A.R.K I had learned a way to run with only one leg still able to run. I think they called it ninja jumping. But I never got the chance to pull it off. Because when Eggman shot the gun I was in the arms of that Shadow character. He was running really fast.

"Where are you taking me," I asked?

"To G.U.N. headquarters," he replied.

I yelped and pushed away from him, flying out of his arms. I landed on the ground bouncing a few times, very painfully. I then tried to run but my energy was still being spent trying to fix the wound on my leg, since there wasn't any medicine helping it heal. So I tried to ninja jump, I kept ahead really well. But Shadow soon caught me and dragged me to the ground. When I turned around to face him he looked annoyed and a little bit angry.

"Why did you run," he asked with a bitter calm?

"I will never go to any place that has anything to do with G.U.N.!"

"Why is that?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

I looked at him, his gaze was taunting. It was as if he was daring me to deny him an answer. I didn't want to tell him about Maria though. It was a very touchy subject to me. I didn't know what he thought he could do to get me to talk, but I was tougher than I looked, believe me.

"Well are you gonna sit there, or are you gonna tell me why you hate the G.U.N operatives."

He was sneering at me I was suddenly angry. Who did this guy think he was?

"If you must know you monster, they killed my beloved little sister right in front of me. They murdered her in cold blood." I snapped at him searching for his ultimate reaction. He stiffened at the word "monster".

"I'm sorry but they also killed someone I loved as a sister, but if I can overcome that you can too."

"**Shut up** I will NEVER forgive them for killing Maria!"

"Mar-ria-a," he stammered.

"Yeah little Maria murdered on the A.R.K!" I shouted.

He doubled over in obvious pain. I didn't want to leave him like that but I had had enough. I took that opportunity to run away from him and through the twist of the forest. But he was on me in seconds; rage as clear as day in his face. He tackled me to the ground both of us fighting for the upper hand which he gained. He pinned my arms above me, jumping on top of me. Shadow then straddled me attempting to get my legs to pin against the ground. He got up in my face and started to yell.

"Who are you," he screamed!

"I am Ivory Robotnik, sister of Maria Robotnik. Aboard the A.R.K. 55 years ago, I was recently freed from a 55 year sleep on the spacecraft, which had been induced by the same man who had killed my sister. All those years ago I had a disease which Maria and I called a system spike coma. That is a rare coma where the person falls into a coma lasting anywhere from 1-3 years. I had woken up from my coma a few minutes after the two of you had passed my chamber where I was in stasis, okay, just leave me alone. I want to be left alone." I screamed, it had all just spilled out to this stranger I didn't even know.

"Why should I believe you," he asked?

"I don't know why, I just need you to realize I am her sister. Is there anything I could say to make you believe me?" I pleaded.

"Yes there is."

"What is it?"

"First. What was Maria's dream?"

"She wanted to visit the Earth."

"Next what instrument did Maria play besides the violin?"

I knew what I had to do. I brought out my bag. Rifling through it I brought out Maria's flute. You could tell it was hers because of the names of her family carved into the side of the flute in her overly neat calligraphy. He stared at the flute in surprise; he then looked at my face. He must've seen the way I looked at it in complete care. He then took my hand and forced me to look at him. His eyes didn't look as piercing, at least not anymore. He looked well, the only way I can explain it is that his eyes had more of a protective feel to them than angry or serious.

"Ivory, since you have convinced me that you are truly Maria's sister I will help." He said.

"What do you think I need help with," I asked?

"You don't know your way around Station Square, do you?"

"Oh, ha, I don't!"

Shadow smiled. I knew that that would happen though. Mostly because whenever I laughed people tended to smile. Maria always said I had the type of laugh that made people feel at ease. The scientists said they were grinning at my nativity. I really didn't know. Either way I didn't laugh that often anyway. Shadow led me back to Topaz and the bat. They explained that the G.U.N. people just needed to register my name into the system again. I didn't like the sound of that but came along ninja jumping. Shadow looked at me funny.

"What..," I asked?

"Why are you running like that," he asked?

"Because I hurt my leg, I learned how to run like this the first few years I was on the A.R.K."

"You got hurt?"

He seemed mortified. It was kinda comical to see his reaction. But it wasn't as funny when I found myself being carried by him in the next moment. I rolled my eyes and said I was fine, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Shadow was pure stubborn. This was gonna be a long day, or at least, longer than it already was.

**Finish**

**Didja enjoy it? I hope so it took me like an hour to write this, maybe less…**

**If you liked it review if you didn't… review anyway.**

**Ja ne for now,**

** Songbird**


	4. Time with You

**Forgotten Secrets 4**

**I really appreciate the reviews I got so early from killingkathy, I had another inspiration to write. Everyone enjoy this story. I will warn you this one's a little slow, not much action in it. It's mostly just what happened in-between the third chapter's action and the fifth. Don't like little time fillers and mini-scenes I encourage you not to read. **

**Start**

Topaz, Shadow, the bat, and I all ran back to the car. Well everyone ran but me, that is, because Shadow refused to put me down the whole way there! When we reached another black car Topaz introduced the bat as Rouge. I said hello to her, but she just turned away from me. I thanked Shadow for carrying me, but he still wouldn't put me down. I ended up having to get Topaz's help to pry his arms away from me. When we were in the car I caught Rouge staring at me, then I remembered I hadn't looked in a mirror I a long time. I took my mirror-brush out of my backpack, when I looked in the mirror I almost had a heart attack. I let out a barely audible yelp. And Shadow saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong," he asked?

"I'm not me," I whispered.

What I meant was that I had changed completely. My hair had been dyed red, and my eyes were green. Along with that my antennas had disappeared and my skin was brown. I was mortified. When we got to the G.U.N I told well, whispered what must've happened to me to Topaz. She agreed to get me my normal look back on the spot. While Topaz took me to the restroom, Shadow went down the hall. We first washed the dye right out of my hair. Cool thing about my hair, dye comes right out. Then I took out those wretched contacts, Topaz gasped in awe at the color, mainly because my eyes were tearing up due to the oxygen that finally hit them. My eyes were sparkling for a little bit, I enjoyed seeing the old blue and tan mix that served as my irises color. I styled my hair back into their old antennas, revealing the natural neon green streaks in my hair. I smiled at my old features which I was finally getting to see again. Then I took the washrag from Topaz and washed out the brown powder that littered my skin. Thankfully the powder was only on the surface of my skin you could see. But I still promised myself I would take a shower as soon as I could! My skin tone was its natural Caucasian with a hint of the slightest of tans. Something was still wrong, and then I gasped at the little ear and nose piercings that were new to me. I quickly took them out, that was the final touch. I was me again. When I walked out everyone gasped. More surprisingly, Rouge flew right up to me.

"Why did you change your look honey," she asked?

"Because Rouge, what I looked like before was unreal, someone did that during my sleep. I actually look like this naturally," I explained.

"So before G.U.N operatives stormed the ship, you looked like this? This is the real you without any makeup or hair dye?"

"That's correct. And when I get my hands on whoever did this I'm gonna make them pay."

"I like your natural look, its better. I just wonder what Shadow will say, I can only imagine the look on his face."

"And why is that," asked Shadow who walked up behind me. Then he saw me. "Ivory," he asked?

Shadow's P.O.V

She looked really different, but at the same time she looked so much better! How she could change this much was beyond me. Her scent had also changed from cheap makeup to fall leaves and strawberry fields. I know that sounds weird but the change was immense.

"Why did you change," I asked?

"Because that look you saw, someone did that while I was in stasis. I really look like this and I love it so much more, she said cheerily!

Ivory's P.O.V

Shadow said I looked better, more natural. I blushed really red when he said so; thankfully he was turned around when I blushed. I also never knew people could sound blunt and uninterested when complementing you and manage not to sound sarcastic; Shadow managed to do just that. Rouge just stood by and watched rolling her eyes; she finally took my hand and led me down a series of halls. We were soon standing outside a door which Topaz was leaning against. She grabbed my hand to lead me inside but Shadow got between us, shoving Topaz away from me. He then put me behind him and stared at Topaz as if challenging her with his eyes. At this point I really didn't know what to think, that's when Rouge spoke up.

"I think you need to ask for permission first, honey," Rouge chuckled.

"Why would I need to ask for permission," asked Topaz?

"Because Ivory is Maria's sister, so it's only natural that he would be protective," she said.

"Shadow you know I wouldn't hurt her, come on now," Said Topaz to Shadow.

Shadow didn't seem happy about it but he let Topaz take me. He went off saying he had to go deliver a message to a comrade and would be back, he stalked off after that. It's funny how no-one asked if it was okay with me to be led around the facility like this. The room she led me to was really big, it was also a computer room. There was a man there; he walked over to greet us. He tried to grab my hand and jerk me towards him, but I leapt back. I really didn't trust the guy. He tried again with similar results. Finally realizing that I wasn't going to come to him, he backed up to his full height.

"Well welcome person," he said with a big toothy grin.

"Um my name is Ivory," I corrected.

"Yes well I'm Commander Tower, and you're here about just that," he said!

"Just what," I asked?

"Your name, you have to choose a new one."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"You have too; if people recognize you are related it will be chaotic!"

"No I don't, I like my name."

"Then change your last name at least."

"I JUST SAID NO!"

"Well you don't have a choice. I'm gonna give you a name if you don't come up with one!"

"Uuugghh," I cried.

I was seriously frustrated; who did this guy think he was? I was thinking of a nice way to tell him to shove off when he grabbed my wrists and yanked me to him by my hair. I screamed; that's when Shadow burst in. Seeing that I was in trouble, he spun into a flurry of action. He propelled himself to the Commander, thrusting his fist into Tower's face. Tower dropped me and I kicked him in the shins. When he doubled over, I jerked my knee into his face; He collapsed in pain, for a moment, before flinging himself at me. Then I screamed.

"Tony, get a grip over yourself," I cried. He backed up.

"I haven't used that name in over 50 years…" he said.

But I was already gone…

Part 2

I ran as far as I could before I came to a lake that was different than the first. This one had an island in the middle. I was just sitting there, staring out over the lake, when a hand appeared on my shoulder. I gave a yelp and found Shadow behind me. He grasped my shoulder firmly and shot me a concerned look. Before I knew what I was doing, my face was buried in his chest while I sobbed softly. He stiffened pretty quickly from the contact, but he slowly relaxed and put his arms around me. His body was very warm, surprisingly. He pulled me towards him, and I was soon completely in his embrace, his arms draped around me. It was as if I was Maria, he was acting as if we had known each other for years. I was sure it had something to do with Maria being my sister. We stayed in the sand like that for a while before I must've fallen asleep. I must've stayed asleep for the rest of that day, because the next morning I found myself on the top of a tree when I woke up. Shadow was sitting across from me, resting.

"Oh Shadow," I whispered. I knew I had finally found a family. I wished for it, just this once, to last for a while. I wanted something in my life to finally last…

**Finish**

**Wow Shadow is warming up to Ivory… I think. Next time we're gonna introduce Omega.**

**Spoilers:**

**Ivory is deathly afraid of robots…**

**Mephiles and Scourge will be future villains…**

**If you like it review, if you didn't (which this time I expect you not to like it)… review anyway.**

** Ja ne for now**

**Songbird**


	5. Trouble Found Me Anyway

**Forgotten Secrets 5**

**Hello! Yes I know the last chapter sucked. But this one will be better I swear. Anyway enjoy and review. Also I have a shout out to Killing Kathy to update your story "This isn't happening," I friggin love that story, especially Tayla. She's awesome. **

**Start**

Shadow and I were soon heading back to the facility, but this time Shadow was more protective. It was actually noticeable how much he grown to like me. When we reached the facility Tower was waiting for us, but there was someone with him. He was a tall, broad and muscular person, but he was like Shadow, I mean he was some sort of animal too. He was a good 3 inches taller than Tower; he was also red and had dreadlocks and spikes on his gloves. He had his arms crossed, in a defiant way.

"Hello, Locke," said Shadow.

(A.N. yes I know my description isn't what you thought, but Locke was actually that height at a point in his life, he also had spikes on his knuckles, like knuckles, and he was muscular. Also for those of you who don't know knuckles is supposed to be as tall as 5 foot 3 to 6 feet when he hits 21 or older, and I know this because it's on a SEGA website. It's a regular echidna height. The only thing that's screwed up is that Locke is supposed to be dead. But I wanted to bring him back.)

"Greetings Shadow," said Locke.

"Oh there you are Ivory, we were looking for you," said Tower.

"Uh nice to know, but why," I asked blankly.

"Because I understand you have some of the files from the A.R.K on a hard drive," he said.

"Well, yeah. I do have some files, why."

"Again, because we need them," he said.

"No I don't think so."

"Well then, I'm sorry to do this but if you don't I'll have to take them by force."

"I won't you are not ready to see my Grandfathers work."

"Then Locke, take her backpack."

He charged at me at full pelt while Tower and some of his recruits held Shadow back. My senses kicked in on its adrenaline rush again when he _would_ have hit me. I then grabbed his dreadlocks and swung him in a wide circle releasing him which sent him flying into the coffee table in the lounge. He looked at me in disbelief and then charged me again I thrusted my elbow into his gut which made him double over. I then took him by the arms and flipped him, shoving him away from me with my then looked back at me in disbelief and respect and stopped going for me. Tower scowled and called more guards. I looked over in Shadow's direction and he was struggling with the guards which were charging me. He screamed for me to run. I gladly ran from the facility, right into the unknown. I had been running for a while when I found myself in a pretty little neighborhood. But the thing that stood was a huge estate. I think their called mansions now. But it was huge and there was a little boy playing with a blonde in a wheelchair and a little African American boy. They seemed to be having a lot of fun; I stood there and watched them for a little while. They soon spotted me and stared back. I felt like a stalker. I quickly was on my way, but I saw them look at each other and run after me I easily kept up till I stopped watching where I was going and ran into someone. I looked up and saw a green hedgehog in a biker's jacket and boots. He gave me a wicked grin which had sharp teeth in it. This caused the children to stop, back away slowly, and run in the other direction. I turned my attention back to the hedgehog, who was eyeing me in a really weirdly.

"So, are you lost," he asked?

"Um, yeah, a little," I said nervously. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was like he wanted to do something but was hesitant.

"I'll take you where you need to go if that's alright," he said.

"Um actually I'm looking for someone. What's your name by the way?" I asked.

"I'm Scourge," he replied.

I got up and told him thank you for the offer but I could manage fine. When I turned around I saw the kids running towards me with a blue hedgehog in tow. He took one look at the situation and scowled.

"So Scourge, are you kidnapping innocents again to have the do your bidding?" he asked.

**Finish**

So how did you like it? I think it will be an epic Sonic and Scourge battle next time, also sorry it was so short and you had a long wait… sorry but next time it'll be longer promise. And everyone review Killing Kathy's story "This isn't happening,"

**JA ne for now**

Songbird


	6. Strange can mean seeing friends

Forgotten Secrets 6

**Hello all my delightful readers. I thank you for the 1 review I got for my latest update. It was a little discouraging. But I will not stop. Somebody do something and by the way just out of curiosity how in the world do you set up polls and forums. And what the world is a poll and forum? Now I'm babbling, just great. And also I have a new story called just a touch. I don't mean the review was discouraging just the fact that only one of my fantastical readers reviewed. By the way I would like to set up a little contest thing. My friends gave me the idea of doing. They wanted me to ask you people quote: "What's the worst sonic character pairing in your opinion." (End quote). It doesn't have to be sonic with someone else just anyone with anyone. They wanted the results. Yeah, it sucks when you have friends that are all stronger than you and when half of them take a judo class. *sigh* oh my messed up but lovely life. Anyway thank you for all the people who wanna do this and or even read the top section of the story. Yeah don't think I don't know. **

**Me: Devante, give us the disclaimer please.**

**Devante: No.**

**Me: Do it or no chocolate bunnies for you.**

**Devante: *sigh* Author does not own sonic characters, just Ivory.**

**Me: Yes Ivory you are mine. Mwahahaha**

**Devante: You're a lunatic.**

**Me: Oh yes I am and I am flippin proud of it!**

**Devante: Does anyone else notice how odd this is?**

**Me: Devante give me back the flippin computer keyboard.**

**Devante: You already have it.**

**Me: Well now I do, now shut up the story's starting.**

**Start**

"Scourge?" I thought.

"Leave the kid alone." Warned Sonic.

"Ha! You think I will ever stop! I will be taking the female now." Snarled Scourge.

He then grabbed a hold of me and whisked me away. I saw red, and then I felt a rush of icy cold wind down my body. My muscles screamed, my mind gave a cry, and my secret that was created on the A.R.K was revealed. I grabbed his arm that held me captive and twisted it so that my feet were on the ground. I dug my heels into the hot pavement, forcing the rocketing monstrosity to a halt. He turned his head to me and gaped. I swung the monster around and let go. Sending him flailing towards a light pole. He crashed into it, but he was soon on his feet again.

"I usually don't hit girls, but for you I'll make an exception." He sneered.

"You won't have to, you won't get the chance." I retorted.

"Well there is no-one to help you if you lose here girl. Besides who would want you near them." He cackled.

"Shadow would." I snapped.

"Shadow, ha you know why he hangs around you? He hangs around you because you're Maria's sister. He doesn't care about you. You're just his little reminder, his burden. If you weren't the brat's sissy he wouldn't give a damn about you," Smirked Scourge.

He flew at me in a seething rage. I swung a fist at his cheek and sent him to the ground.

"Eat floor, high fiber." I shouted tauntingly.

He screamed in a furious rage. Scourge then came at me at a blinding speed taking me to the ground; he then picked me up and threw me. I skidded on the pavement, it was very painful. I got up and staggered, but I wasn't giving up. My senses burned at me. I jumped up at an incredible height, and then came down in a one-footed kick to the top of his head. His head forced into the ground. I flipped off of his head, and backed up. My crazy sense of adrenaline was gone and I felt really weak. I spun around and headed in any direction. But I soon found myself in a neighborhood full of angry people. I spun around and headed into the forest nearby. I ran and ran and ran. But really didn't get anywhere. I stopped and looked around; I had no idea where I was. I sat down next to a weeping willow tree. I was hopelessly lost. I thought about Shadow. He was probably really angry that I had gotten in trouble. Night was falling, and I was lost.

"Hey are you okay." Asked a voice.

"Huh." I yelped.

I looked up to see a shady character. Since it was nighttime I had a hard time seeing him, and there was the fact that it started to get foggy. He moved towards me. The funny thing though, he seemed to glide when he moved because he didn't bounce like one did when walking. He reached out a hand, and placed an open palm over my face. My adrenaline rush came back with vengeance, but I could not move. For some strange reason I didn't want to move either.

"_Remember who you are…" _he moaned_._

And just like that he left. Well, more like he disappeared in a flash of light. When I looked down though, there was a glowing glass orb in my hands. My eyes widened and I blacked out.

Part 2

I awoke to the sound of my name.

"Ivory? IVORY?" cried a voice.

Then I was met with a forceful… hug. Shadow was holding me to him, hugging me in a panic. I felt kinda bad for making him worry. But he found me and I was okay. But my happiness diminished when I was met with an enraged look from Shadow.

"What in the hell were you thinking? I was worried beyond your understanding! You will never, _ever _run from me like that again. Do you hear me? I will **not **lose you like I did Maria." He shouted in a flurry of emotion.

"I was fine okay nothing really bad happened." I said calmly.

"Everything was not fine! Sonic told me what happened. You were almost kidnapped by Scourge. But for some reason you managed to beat him in a fight. Sonic and I _together _couldn't beat him in a fight. But somehow you managed to. Would you care to explain that to Me." he roared. He was yelling at me as loud as he could, I knew he was worried but I felt so horrible. First he acts like I can't take care of myself due to Scourge kidnapping me. Then he compares me to himself and Sonic saying I'm not as good as them in a fight. Finally he ends it by rudely demanding to explain how I did something he couldn't, as if I me being able to do so was wrong.

"I-I don't know how I'm able to do such things." I said softly.

"Do what things, like get lucky enough to find a weak spot, please." He scoffed, rudely. That's when I snapped.

"Shut up Shadow! I was able to beat that monstrosity for a very good reason. One I don't fully understand. So would you be so kind as to **get over yourself, **and realize I did something good! I also have pride and don't need you overlooking every step I take. I can take care of myself thank you. And I was kidnapped by Scourge, so what. I made it out alive. Why can't you see that I want to be able to do something good and finally can? I have no idea what it's doing to me or why it's here. I don't know Shadow, I just don't." I was screaming the first half then shouting the second. After about three minutes of him staring I turned my back to him, and then I buried my face in my knees that were hugged to my chest. I started to sob softly. He looked kinda regretful about yelling at me but quickly regained his composure. He set a hand on my shoulder, I tried to pull away but he was stronger than I gave him credit for. He held onto me very easily.

"C'mon G.U.N said you could stay with me from now on." He said in a monotone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you have nowhere else to go and I want you near Me." he said.

"Why would anyone want me near them." I stated miserably.

"Because you're family." He said.

"Well what if I wasn't? I doubt you would care about me then!" I exploded.

"I would still care about you because you're you. And I can't figure out why but it seems to be because if I didn't know you whatsoever you stand out in one of the _very_ few ways that get my attention. Just the way you seem to be, makes me wonder about why you are the way you are." He said firmly.

"I don't believe that. I know no-one would care about me. The only reason those people are so nice to me is because I was on the A.R.K and that I'm a survivor. They really don't care. No-one does." I said, subconsciously voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Where did all this come from?" he asked gently.

"Well Scourge pointed it out." I muttered.

He then muttered something about the next time he saw Scourge, the little punk would be nothing but dead ashes on his shoes. I smiled slightly. He pulled me to my feet and gave me the slightest of smiles. This was gonna be a long week.

**Finished**

**Well how did you love the story? I thought it was fantastical. And if you don't mind I blame the long wait on chasing Devante who for some reason did not give me back my keyboard. And I update the stories the same days I finish them so. It's all Devante's fault.**

**Devante: It so was not. You're the one too lazy to update.**

**Me: Devante you are such a baby.**

**Devante: I am not. By the way where's my chocolate bunny?**

**Me: Give me the dang keyboard Devante. And quit typing everything I say for me. Devante! SLAM!**

**Devante: Yeah so I typed all of what she said while I had the keyboard. Yeah the cord is kinda stretchy so that's why. The author has gone to get some Orange juice. Yeah I like annoying her like that. **

**5 minutes later**

**Me: I'm back and Devante is locked outside my room until I post this. So I am safe for now. But I am not gonna delete his stupid confession of typing for taking my keyboard and typing for me. *sigh* stupid Devante. Anyway do not forget to add the worst sonic character pairing in your reviews.**

** Gotta bounce**

** Songbird (O.o)**


	7. Painful Past Secrets

Forgotten Secrets 7

**Hello my fantastical readers. I'm back with the latest update of the story. But I am very mad at the fact that only one person reviewed! True, that she did review 4 times; but that's still only one person. Anyway I'm running a little bit short on ideas for this story. So bear with me here. One more thing that story "This Isn't Happening" is written by ThehyperActiveAuthor, my bad.**

**Devante: Yeah you are so mixed up in the head.**

**Me: Well I'm not the one asking for virtual chocolate bunnies.**

**Devante: Take a joke.**

**Me: Shut up Devante. You're cute and all, but your maturity makes you annoying.**

**Devante: I have to be for my admirers.**

**Me: I'm about to give you something to admire. A black eye you'll be sporting for the next week if you can't change the subject.**

**Devante: *Gulp* fine but it's not my fault if you get in trouble for hurting me.**

**Me: Anyway… when we last left Shadow and Ivory, Ivory found out that she would be staying with Shadow from now on. In this chapter we find out a little more about Ivory's secret, and the reason that Shadow has been worried about Ivory so much the past few days.**

**Devante: Yeah I already know all about it. If you ask nicely I might tell you . Also I want to thank Killing Kathy for the virtual cookie.**

**Me: Yep I want to thank her for the reviews you gave me the courage to keep writing. On with the story, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Start**

"_Shadow actually wants me near him? But why would he want me anywhere near him? So many questions and I certainly have no answers. I'm just worried that he'll discover why I am able to do such things. I sorta know how but not completely. Grandpa Ivo why did you have to curse me with what you did?" _I asked myself in my head.

Yes Shadow, at the moment, was taking me to his house! I barely knew the guy yet I was going to live with him! Worse yet he seemed to be very well known. Everybody was staring at him, and a lot of girls were making googly eyes at him. He had fangirls? This was getting to be too much for me to handle. I mean he seemed all calm and serious about it, but he was also holding my hand and pulling me alongside him. You would not believe the amount of dirty looks, whispers, glares, finger pointing, and looks of shock I received from just the girls. I was so embarrassed by all of it. If Shadow noticed he didn't show it. This went on for like forty minutes before we turned on a street I had never seen before. It was lined with those apartment complexes that artists usually used because they made good studios. He led me towards one. The number said 8597. When we walked inside I stopped and gazed around.

"Which floor is yours?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Shadow muttered.

"Well I mean this place is huge, so other people are bound to live in it right. So I was asking which floor you lived on." I explained.

"No-one else lives here beside me and, now, you. So I guess I live on every floor; or better yet I own the whole complex. So explore if you want to, but in thirty minutes I want you in the greenhouse on the roof, understand?" he said.

"I understand, must be pretty cool but lonely at the same time." I mused aloud.

"How do you figure?"

"The way I look at it, is that while it seems pretty cool to be able to live in an entire complex all by yourself, it could probably get lonely at times to not have anyone to talk to or interact with."

"I'm pretty used to being on my own. I grew used to not having to talk to anyone; you could say I love the quiet nowadays. As long as I am alone I'm fine."

"So do you want me to avoid you or something? Cause if you like being alone won't I get in the way of that?"

"Not really, I know I'm gonna have to talk to you at some point but you don't have to avoid me. Just do intentionally try and annoy me. Besides I will adapt to having people around, so you would be good practice."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna look around if that's alright with you."

"Okay, just don't break anything. Oh, and your room is the one on the third floor 5th one on the right."

"Thank you Shadow, I'll see you in thirty."

He nodded to me and headed upstairs. I was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown to be honest. I was scared half outta my mind. I was going to be living with my dead sister's best friend whom of which seemed perfectly calm around me. I was so disturbed that he seemed to know so much about me while I knew almost zilch about him. Why was my life so screwed up? Shadow was so mysterious and secretive I was sure I was going to lose it and go nuts before the week was half over. But nevertheless I went around the house and looked around. Overall it was really classy and nice; even though Shadow was a guy his "house" was well kept. I was sure it would be messy since none of the workers on the A.R.K ever kept their spaces clean. Walking upstairs towards my room I stood outside the door. I was almost afraid to see the inside. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and peered inside. I was amazed; the walls were painted in an array of green and black. The ceiling had little C.D.s that caught the light when they spun causing a rainbow to bounce between the disks. The floor was made of some sort of rock that glittered and had a tiny maze etched in on the entire length and width of the room. There was a bookshelf, desk, dresser, window overlooking the forest behind, bed with indigo and blue sheet set, and a closet in the room. I felt like I was imposing in someone else's house. Like I was overstaying my welcome, or I was being incredibly rude to someone who was nice enough to let me come in their home. I was so frustrated, so the only thing I did was go over to the desk, get my laptop out of my bag, set it on the desk, and get out the computer files laying them neatly in a row on the space beside the laptop. Yes my grandpa made me a laptop even before the idea was released. Why do you think that idea happened so shortly after the A.R.K. invasion, and went on the market soon after the concept was deciphered? I checked my watch; I had five minutes before I had to be in the greenhouse. I laid my backpack on the chair very neatly. Gathering my courage, I headed up the stairs onto the roof where it lay.

"_Oh man, what does Shadow want with me anyway? Did he figure out my secret? Or does he want to yell at me, or lay down the rules of the house? Am I going to be his servant, or is he super mad at me and is going to hurt me until I tell him everything I know about the weird occurrences. I am freaking out! Oh man Ivory you are going to be dead soon. Woes betide my miserable life. Someone help me!"_ I thought frantically.

So I wasn't having a nervous breakdown physically, just mentally. I was panicking, I hated being in the dark about people I had to be close to. But when I walked into the greenhouse my fears all melted away. You see back on the A.R.K I had a tiny garden made of plants that grandpa had the seeds for. Everyone was amazed because I turned out to be quite the green finger. Plants were very soothing to me and I had a very easy time with caring for them. The experience also helped me ease my fear of bugs. After a few days on my mini garden project I had grown quite used to tons of bugs, spiders, snakes, and dirt. Plant basically liked me because they bloomed like crazy under my care. Maria had made me promise to get a part time job as a florist or botanist when we got to earth. But back in Shadow's greenhouse I spotted a wilted flower I had never seen before. I inspected it.

"Ivory, no don't touch that flower it'll bite you! It's a mutation of a Venus flytrap!" Shadow cried.

Then he went silent as the flower rose up and regained an orange color with purple and black polka dots. It looked kinda like a piranha plant off that Mario game. The thing cocked its head from side to side before giving me a smile full of razor sharp teeth. I smiled back and the plant nodded to me and curled up into a ball. I guessed that it meant it was going to sleep. Shadow took my hand and led me to another part of the greenhouse. He sat down on the ground surrounded by some roses and tiger lilies.

"Um…so uh, why did you call me up here?" I asked softly.

"I needed to tell you a few things. First thing are you going to be working with me at G.U.N.?" Shadow asked.

"Um I guess I could part time. I promised Maria I would at least get a part time job as a florist or botanist since I was well-known on the A.R.K for my love and handiness towards plants. She said if you can't do plant stuff full time you promise me you'll do it part time." I explained.

"Since you promised I won't allow you to go back on your word. Especially since you promised Maria." He said sternly.

"Whoever said that I planned to go back on my word! I have every intension of keeping my promise to Maria!" I snapped. Then I realized I was being rude. "Sorry I, uh, am pretty defensive when it comes to keeping promises to my loved ones." I said softly, hanging my head in the process.

"It's alright," Shadow smiled slightly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I am too."

"Okay then, what next?" I inquired.

"Number two is that Maria told me how you are I need to know if she was stretching the truth a little." He said, mouth twitching into a small smile.

"What exactly did she tell you?' I asked.

"She said you were a neat-freak, quiet, that you loved to write, you cooked, loved working with plants, were very protective of people close to you, and insecure in certain situations." Shadow listed.

"Yes she's pretty much nailed it. I was always going bananas because the scientists never cleaned up after themselves. I was kinda shy on the A.R.K which caused me to be quiet, I do write a lot, mostly on my laptop though. Cooking I did a lot; I couldn't help it from all the stress. And I do love plants as I mentioned before. Maria saw my protective side a lot though, mostly because the scientists would always scare her by chasing her with needles. Or when Tony would chase her with his snake, I would usually intervene and chase them off or give them a lecture. Lastly I am kinda, um, uncomfortable in some situations." I informed Shadow.

"I'll ask you more about that later and lastly. I know you are holding back information about your abilities from me. Tell me about them." He smirked knowingly. I paled and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry I really can't explain it to you." I apologized.

"I think you can." He smirked.

"No I really can't. Let's move on." I said.

"I don't think so. You can tell me, I just think you don't want to. I'll sit here all day until you tell me." he snarled.

"Shadow I can't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone, not even Maria. Everything would have gone chaotic and people would have gotten hurt." I argued.

"You're lying, you're just afraid." He shouted.

"Stop! If anyone knew they would tell everyone. I can't tell you I'm not afraid. But some things can't be told." I cried.

"Tell me now! You won't ever leave until you voice this!" he bellowed in a rage. Grabbing my shirt he pulled me to face him.

"Shadow, please stop this I really can't tell you." I begged.

"Why not!" He demanded, voice rising.

"If I tell you. You'll tell Tower and innocent people will get hurt. He would do everything he could to kill me and the people who had unfortunately been involved. It's a secret that could mean the life or death of some of the people on this planet." I revealed tears streaming down my cheeks.

"**Then I won't say anything just tell me already**" he screamed. That did it for my nerves, I cracked. I wasn't able to take this nightmare anymore.

"Watashi no sofu wa āku-jō no tesuto taishō to shite watashi o shiyo suru!" I screamed quickly in Japanese out of my haste and frustration.

"Run that by me again, and in English please." He said, confused.

"My grandfather used me as a test subject on the A.R.K!" I yelled squirming.

"So." He said rolling his eyes.

"It's bad because it gives almost all our senses a super boost in a fight or when we're scared. It could be devastating to other people. And if someone were to catch someone like me there's something unstable about our bodies. We could easily turn mindless and under their control. Worse yet when grandfather tested on me other people got it to but it won't affect them but every generation after them. That's very bad since when anyone under the age of seven has it, it is one of the most unstable processes a young body can go through. It could alter them and make them a killing machine with murderous intent. And it altered my body but I have more than enough control. But if Tower finds out he will kill me no questions asked. Even though I can control my inner persona like a normal person, and won't become twisted, he wouldn't care. This isn't something I can walk away from Shadow, it's my secret to keep and now it's yours too. And just as you said you can't go back on your word." I shouted, telling him everything I could in that short time.

When I was finished I plunked my head back on the ground. **(**Shadow had forced me on my back and had been on top of me. When he had me by my shirt my head had been suspended in front of his. I was dropping it back on the ground so I'm basically lying on my back on the floor.**) **Shadow was staring at me mouth slightly open. He didn't have a clue on how to respond. Finally he spoke.

"I can't imagine how that is but, just tell me something like that from the beginning. The thing is that's more than enough reasons to definitely kill you." He said in a tone I had never heard.

"You're gonna kill me?" I choked.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Shadow said.

The scary part was that his hand was going towards my neck…

**Finish**

**Wahoo! It's a clifie XD. Yes all of you probably hate me now for doing this to you but hey I got my reasons. Next time are we're gonna find out why shadow is going for Ivory's neck. Will Shadow tell her the strange occurrences that have been happening in the town, which you know nothing about, before he may or may not kill her? What will Ivory's reaction be if she survives any of the next events? All of these questions will be answered next time.**

**Devante: Oooooohhh this is getting intense. I'm getting some popcorn.**

**Me: If you get any popcorn butter or grease on my computer or its keyboard I will not ever let you come over and help me write again.**

**Devante: Or until next Sunday when you always have me over to help you write and ride dirt bikes in the big yard.**

**Me: *sigh* yes or until then. Anyway grab me a soda if you're going in the kitchen.**

**Devante: Got it.**

**Me: Yes Devante can be a pain but at least he's not totally boring. If at all. **

** Gotta bounce…**

** Songbird O.o**


	8. It's Only My Nightmare

Forgotten Secrets 8

**I'm getting right to the story this time because I'm super excited…**

**Start**

"_He's going for my neck; this is it! I'm gonna die!_" I thought squeezing my eyes shut tight.

But after a moment I didn't feel anything. Then I felt something kinda fuzzy. I was sat up and pressed against someone I guess; my head was also between a fuzzy thing. It was all so strange.

"_If this is what it feels like to die it isn't so bad." _I thought.

I fearfully opened my eyes to a very surprising sight. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground and Shadow had me in an embrace. My head was in the crook of his neck, while one arm held me in the hug, the other draped around my back and grasped the back of my shoulder.

"Why in the world would I ever kill you?" he whispered softly.

"You sure made it seem like you would." I mumbled.

"Well… I really can't kill you. You're a lot like me." he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"We were both part of the same family, we both woke up in a completely different time, and we were both tested on by our loved ones." He said with a shrug.

"Most of all we both have our secrets. Thank you for keeping mine." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but there's something you should know about the town at the moment." He warned letting me go.

"What?" I asked.

"You know that hedgehog you battled. His name is Scourge, and he and Mephiles are trying to take over the town little by little. But it isn't just those two, its Enerjak, Black Arms, and Dark Oak. They're looking for strong allies to complete their mission. And if they find out that you have this, this, power they'll come after you." Shadow stressed pacing back and forth.

"I'll be careful, don't worry about me. Will you be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine; I'm worried about you getting kidnapped by those thugs. It's none of my business but where will you find work here? I don't remember any flower stores in the town." He said.

"I don't know but I'll think of something. Any way what time is it?" I asked.

"9:45 actually, you need to head to bed. It's getting late I'll see you in the morning." Shadow said walking off.

"Well, goodnight then." I muttered.

I headed to my room and felt that intruding feeling again; like I was not supposed to be there. I sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. I felt so dirty. There was a knock on the door. I had just nodded off and didn't think anything of it. That was until I had a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I jumped and struck the person in front of me. My eyes flickered open to find Shadow. He was smirking and trying hard not to snicker at my flightiness. He had a small red mark above his left eye.

"Why so jumpy?" he smirked.

"Sorry, it's nothing for you to worry about." I apologized.

"Really, I think something's wrong." He said softly.

"Um, I just kinda feel outta place, like I'm intruding on someone else's home. So I feel that's its wrong to even be here." I said simply.

"It's okay to feel outta place. At this point it's only natural. But don't let it stop you from getting a good sleep. You're not imposing anyway. I actually want you here." He coaxed.

"Thanks Shadow." I smiled. I hugged him.

"Now go to bed alright. I'll see you in the morning." He said.

Shadow left the room and the feeling eased. I ended up going right to sleep. But that wasn't the end of my pain.

_(Dream__)_

_I was walking in the forest and saw Maria._

"_Maria!" I cried._

_She turned to me and her eyes glowed green._

"_That's right I'm Maria. Come to me my sister. Join me now." She rasped._

_Her mouth stretched widely into an evil grin taking up her face._

"_You're not my little sister. Stop messing with my head." I said backing up._

_She glowered and her form burned away into a golden set of armor._

"_You're right I'm a not Maria. But you will soon be my new vessel. I am coming for you." It rasped._

_The thing flew at me and tried to wrestle me down. But he grabbed my face and poured golden light into my mouth. I screamed in agony. It felt like my body was burning away onto the darkness that served as a floor. Then I felt something else. It felt warm and soothing, and it was taking the pain away. Light poured into the dark space and solidified into a glowing form. The form raised its hands and a beam of pure light and energy hit the golden armor and the armor cried out and exploded. The darkness expanded into a wide space then morphed into a wide field. _

"_Shadow?" I asked._

_It shook its head._

"_Someone else, I'll see you later. Don't lose your hope and keep on the good side." It said._

_And in a flash of light he was gone._

_(End dream)_

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I sensed a hand hovering above my head. I opened my eyes. It was 4 in the morning and the glowing form was above me. It smiled at me and then disappeared in a column of flashing lights. Shadow burst into the room and was at my side in an instant. He immediately pulled out a chaos emerald and shouted something that I couldn't understand. The emerald glowed and he ran his hand above my body.

"Are you okay?" he cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine it was just a bad dream." I laughed.

"I'm afraid it was more than a dream." He glowered.

**Finish**

**Ta-da that was an amazing story right. It seems that all my stories end in a clifie, but whatever. And again Devante isn't here today. He got sick with a flu that went around his school. All of you wish him a get well soon okay. I'm sure he'll appreciate it.**

** Gotta bounce**

** Songbird O.o**


	9. New Jobs at the Flower Shop

Forgotten Secrets 9

**Hello its songbird again. Sorry if my last story was really short but this one will be longer! Also Devante has been feeling better since the last time I wrote anything. Now I want to thank the one review I got for my story.**

**Me: So Devante, will you give us the disclaimer?**

**Devante: This girl does not own anything except Ivory in this story. She also owns the flower shop. **

**Me: Thank you Dev. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Start**

"What do you mean it was more than just a dream? It was just a scary nightmare." I gulped.

"Afraid not, I seems as though Enerjak has found you. This isn't good, not at all." He mumbled.

"Well what does he want with me?" I asked in fear of an answer.

"He may want to use you as a host for his body." said Shadow.

"… What does that mean?" I asked.

"Enerjak doesn't have a body of his own. So he takes the bodies of other people and controls them. He may want your body and powers as his own." He explained.

"So what should we do?" I murmured.

"I'm going to mystic ruins tomorrow and heading to Mobius. I might just ask Dimitri and Thunderhawk if they know anything. I could get some useful information from them about Enerjak wanting to use you and what I can do to stop him. You on the other hand are looking for a job tomorrow." He mused.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan. So, what are mystic ruins anyway? And what is Mobius for that matter?" I asked.

"All in good time, now, you should get some sleep. If at all possible try to sleep well." Shadow said with a nod.

"Okay then, Goodnight Shadow." I muttered.

He gave me a pitying look and then left the room. I collapsed on my bed and wished as hard as I could that I could be back on the A.R.K with Maria and my grandfather. I wished I could be there singing Maria to sleep. A wish I knew that couldn't be granted. I felt the tears but I would not let them fall instead I sang my lullaby that I always sang to Maria

"A flower may die, the sun may set, but a friend like you I'll never forget. Your name is beautiful, it never grows old, and it's engraved in my heart in letters of gold. The waves may wash away your name, but in my heart is where it stays." I sang softly.

That's when I fell asleep…

(The next day… Thursday)

I woke up to a stormy day outside. Perfect. I got dressed in something different today. I put on long blue jeans and black boots. I also wore a black shirt and a blue jean jacket. Lastly I put on a black cowboy hat and tied the string so the hat hung around the back of my neck. I tidied up my room before heading downstairs. I wrote a note to Shadow telling him where I would be and then I left the house. Soon I made it to the downtown area. I saw a little blue building. It had the words Twilight's Flower Atrium. I walked inside and started looking around. I saw a row of flowers near the back. They were all wilted. I gasped, then took one of the petals and pressed it between my fingers making the excess water trickle out soon the flowering plant was beautiful again. I smiled and began to fix the rest of the plants. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard two voices behind me.

"Excuse me, but how are you doing that?" asked the first.

"She should get the job opening here." said the next.

I winced and jumped. When I whirled around I saw two people, both were girls. One was a human version of Spinda the Pokémon. The other had jet black hair and deep purple eyes. She also wore a purple, red, black, and deep blue floor length dress. I gaped at them. It wasn't that I was scared; it was because they were so different but seemed like twins.

"I'm Twilight." said the dark one.

"And I am Spinda." said the one in the short, tan, and light orange sundress. Go figure, fitting names.

"My name's Ivory. Sorry if I'm intruding but I saw you had wilted flowers and couldn't help it." I murmured.

"That's alright, but would you like to work here? It seems like you have a true gift with plants," said Spinda.

"I would love to work here!" I smiled. Sweet it had only been like, 7 minutes and I already had a job! Talk about fate and its good side!

(On Mobius with Shadow)

"Where would I find those two echidnas at a time like this?" I mused aloud.

I was on Mobius now and I was getting a little frustrated. I couldn't find Dimitri or Thunderhawk anywhere. And even though I am tough and I'm not scared of anything, I wasn't going to storm into the Brotherhood headquarters, demanding information about their whereabouts. I continued to search and finally came across Thunderhawk. I skated up to him. One small problem, he was climbing a waterfall.

"Thunderhawk I need to speak with you." I said forcibly, leaving no room for argument.

"Kinda busy at the moment Shadow, can it wait?" he muttered to me.

"No it cannot. I requires some information regarding your history." I grumbled.

"Why would you need to know about me?" he asked.

"I don't need information about you! It regards the echidna's history with Enerjak."I shouted. I was growing impatient with this imbecile.

"Sorry it's not my right to tell you about that. Ask someone else." He snapped. I leapt up to the rock next to him and wrenched him up by his neck. I was at the end of my rope with this guy.

"Look I'm done. Enerjak is targeting the only family left of a dear friend of mine. She is the only one I care about at the moment. You are going to give me some answers, or so help me I'm going to throw you off this island. Am I making myself clear?" I raged.

Thunderhawk kept a straight face as he blew into the whistle around his neck. Soon many strong echidnas filled the areas around us. They were going to fight me for the kid. And they were going to lose.

(Part two on earth.)

"So Ivory, how did you come to be so good with plants?" asked Twilight.

"Well where I lived we didn't have any flowers anywhere. So when they were imported to us I was the one that took care of them the most. I kinda developed a love for flowers along with quite the green thumb. Flowers were the only thing I came to look forward to." I explained.

"That seems pretty harsh to live without flowers. But I want to ask something of you." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Will you come to Mystic Ruins with me to pick some Carnations? It's almost Valentine's Day and the white, pink, and red carnations symbolize friendship, liking someone, and loving someone, respectively. So will you come with me while Spinda decides to handle our other customers?" she pleaded.

"Sure, but I have one question." I said.

"What's that?"asked Twilight.

"What's Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"I won't ask why you don't know, but it's a day where you express you feeling towards someone. Like you tell someone that you love them." explained Twilight.

"Like your family?" I asked.

"Well, yes but more often it's to people you're not related to, such as a boyfriend or a crush." She explained.

"Oh…" I murmured

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well while I don't have a boyfriend or a crush… I don't have a family either. My sister, mother, and father were killed in a shooting. And my grandfather was taken to jail because the government thought his projects were becoming too dangerous. So they took him away too. I'm the only one left. He died in jail. So I really can't have Valentine's Day with anyone. Can I?" I said sadly.

"That is really depressing. But you have us now. So we're your family Ivory." cheered Twilight.

"Thank-you Twilight. Thank you." I sobbed.

**Finish**

**See that was really cute even though Valentine's Day is long gone I thought it would be a good idea. But someone always goofs up that special day.**

**Devante: hey I said I was sorry that time.**

**Me: you ate every chocolate in the heart. So when you got to my house to give them to Sakura you were giving her an empty cardboard box.**

**Devante: but I gave you some nice white carnations.**

**Me: I know that was nice until they attracted those bees. And I'm afraid of all bugs including butterflies, so…**

**Devante… I'm really sorry okay…**

**Me: I know, but I doubt you can do better…**

** Later guys,**

** Songbird O.o **


	10. Fights And Fear

Forgotten Secrets 10

**Hey all you people that didn't review! Except for FireWolfHeart I love that girl! Anyway Devante took a liking to her too.**

**Devante: yeah thanks for giving her the ideas she needed to keep going.**

**Me: you're here for the disclaimer, boy.**

**Devante: author owns nothing but the flower shop, atrium, and dances.**

**Me: Valentine's Day ROCKS!**

**Start!**

(Shadow's p.o.v)

"I am giving you one chance to surrender and give up or things are going to get ugly." I threatened.

"Things are already ugly Shadow. You should be very worried." seethed Thunderhawk.

"Really now." I sneered.

All the echidna's rushed me but I wasn't going to have that. I began to glow red and began drawing chaos energy outta Thunderhawk. He cried out as I shouted "Chaos Blast!" a huge explosion caused everyone to cry out in pain. I instantly felt bad; they just wanted the kid back. I sighed and shouted "Chaos Regeneration" and healed everyone. I put the kid down and walked off. Some woke up before I got away. Hawking rolled up to me in his wheelchair.

"What exactly do you need to know?" he asked.

"A friend of mine is being targeted by Enerjak. I need your help to protect her. I don't know how to stop him from getting to her." I explained.

"I would need to see this child. Would that be alright?" he questioned.

"That would be fine by me." I shrugged.

I began walking off to the portal to go and get her. That's when I saw her! She was falling out of the sky. She was unconscious!

"Maria! No wait! Ivory!" I screamed in horror.

(Ivory's p.o.v 7 minutes earlier.)

"So we're at Mystic Ruins!" I cheered.

"Yep, now excuse me for a second I have to go find the uh, breeding spot!" stammered Twilight.

"Breeding spot?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, be right back." She cried and ran off.

(Twilight's p.o.v)

*Beep*Beep*Beep

"Spinda! Spinda!" I cried.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We need to get Ivory a date to the Valentine's Day bash at the atrium!"I cried.

"Done I'll ask Zeke to run a list of cute, available, and mildly romantic guys in our area!"replied Spinda.

"Are you sure we should do that. Why not just hook her up with the cute guy she's staying with."I suggested.

"Fine if you want to do it the hard way." shrugged Spinda.

(Ivory's p.o.v, 3 minutes later.)

I had found the apparent breeding area, and tons of carnations! I also had found something else when I had fallen and found this place. It was a sapphire the size of my palm. It felt special so I kept it. I was sure that Shadow had someone he cared about, so I was gonna craft it into a heart so he could give it to his special someone. I put it in my Capri pocket for later. Then I heard a weird sound. It would sound like strained gears then a huge crashing sound. I also heard the flap of bat wings. I peered over the hill since the carnations were at the bottom. It was a… ROBOT! I yelped and let go of the hilltop. I was deathly afraid of robots. I had a good reason too.

"C'mon Omega, I'm sure she's down here somewhere." said a voice. It was Rouge!

"_No, no, no, no, no! Please don't find me_! I thought.

"There she is!" cried Rouge.

I screamed in terror as I saw the hulking robot called E-123 Omega. I scrambled away in pure fright. I was scared to death and wasn't looking where I was going. I fell right through the portal to a strange new world. The turbulence knocked my skull against the portal's tunnel and I knocked out. At least I wasn't with that robot anymore.

(Shadow's p.o.v)

I was streaking as fast as I could to get to her in time. I knew by the looks of it I would not make it. I needed to go faster.

"GO! FASTER NOW!" I screamed.

She then hit the ground. At least that's how it looked. Then I saw that annoying blue blur with MY friend in his arms. He looked at her in awe. Just then he turned around to take her away and I immediately spun him around and yanked her into my arms and gave him my best glare.

"Where in the hell are you going." I snapped.

"Shadow, give me the girl." He said smoothly.

"Her name is Ivory. And she lives with me on earth you twit. If I see you touching her again I'll rip you apart, understand?" I roared.

"Whoa, calm down there buddy. Just give me the girl. You're confused. Now put her down." He coaxed.

That's when she woke up.

(Ivory's p.o.v)

I was in Shadow's arms. He was arguing with a blue hedgehog. I decided not to say anything yet. The blue one was trying to grab at me! I swatted his hand away.

"Whoa! Watch it bub. What are you trying to do?" I cried.

"Calm down dearest I just want to take you home. Now where do you live?" he asked, while Shadow put me down.

"With him." I said, pointing to Shadow.

"That can't be." He cried.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ivory Secara Robotnik. Pleased to meet you." I said with a smile.

"You are related to Dr. Ivo Robotnik?" he gaped in horror.

"I suppose so. Why do you ask?" I asked, confused.

"Get her!" cried Sonic.

"NEVER!" shouted Shadow.

He leaped and placed himself in front of me in a protective manner. He growled at them in immediate anger. He looked so upset in an angry sort of way. I was confused. Why was it so bad that I was related to Dr. Ivo Robotnik?

"Excuse me but who is Ivo Robotnik I know Maria and Grandpa Robotnik, but not Ivo Robotnik." I asked.

"Dr. Eggman is who we're talking about." He cried.

I started to laugh. That's when that happened. Everyone who heard me laugh started to smile. I flushed red with embarrassment.

"She can't be evil. Not with a laugh like that. Stop attacking." He said with smile.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna take her to Hawking. He wanted to see her." snarled Shadow.

He took my hand roughly and began to lead me through some trees. I laid a hand on his shoulder. His shoulders sagged. He started to shake. Was he, crying? I turned him around and he covered his face with his hand. He was crying. He dropped to his knees. I brought him into a hug. He continued to cry, but harder. He was heartbroken, but I had no clue why. I rubbed his back to comfort him. He looked me in the eye then bowed his head.

"Everyone is going to try to kill you because of who you are. I don't know if I have the power to protect you. I might end up hurting you when trying to save you. I don't know and I hate it. I can't lose you like I did with Maria and Molly." He choked.

"It wasn't your fault. Not entirely. Don't worry I can take care of myself just fine." I coaxed.

"Are you sure about that sweetie, because I beg to differ?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a menacing white echidna.

"Finevitus!" shouted Shadow!

**Finish!**

**Please can I get some more reviews? I accept anonymous reviews too. So someone appreciate Valentine's Day and Review. I need some more ideas. Someone…Anyone.**

See you guys later!

Songbird **O.o**


	11. The Twist In My Life And Stomach

**Forgotten Secrets 11**

**Man I love writing for more than one reason too. Devante would like to announce a surprise he came up with, and that I'm accepting.**

**Devante: A new character is coming. Her name is Zodiac, Zach for short. She has Blonde hair styled like Whitney off of Pokémon. She wears a long green tank top with long white sleeves. Along with faded blue open Capri's. Zodiac also has purple eyes and wears silver flip flops and a platinum, tropical flower pendant on her head.**

**Me: the reason I want her to be a part of it is because she has a major role in well, ah, I can't tell you but you'll see soon enough. And this isn't the same Zach from before.**

**Devante: Author now owns Zodiac too.**

**Me: … thanks Devante**

**Start**

"_Who in the hell is Finevitus?_" I thought in confusion.

Shadow seemed hostile towards the thing in front of us. He growled and got into a defensive stance. I looked at him in confusion. He didn't seem scary if you really looked. True, his outer body was shaped of evil, but in his eyes there was a hint of something different. It showed that the creature had no choice but to fight, and that it had been that way for a long time. I tilted my head and his eyes said something else. "Help me." I nodded to him and he darted his eyes to his forehead. There was a light in the middle of it. It was a faint black light.

"Hey Shadow?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it." He asked.

"Do you see that light on his forehead?" I asked.

"What light?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said.

I knew what to do. I walked up to him and placed two fingers on his forehead. It was something that grandpa showed me how to do. It was how to purify spells like this from people. He was under someone's control. The trick was sending these low frequency waves to reflect the effects back so that the control would cancel from its own waves. It's kinda complicated to understand if you think about it. But sure enough the black light faded from his head and was replaced by a bright white light that began to fade. His eyes snapped open and he screamed in his pain. The waves were giving him a major migraine. I knew it hurt, it happened to me too. Shadow looked at me then grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him to a little village. I flushed red. I usually wasn't intimidated by other people but these echidnas were pretty intimidating when in numbers. He led me through the little town without as much as an expression change. Turns out that we went right through the village without stopping. He kept going through the woods beyond soon reaching a clearing. There was an older echidna there. He had his eyes closed. Shadow signaled for me to stay where I was. He walked up to the older one and began to talk with him.

**(Shadow's p.o.v)**

"Hawking, I brought the girl with me. Just like you asked." I told him.

"I know I can sense her from here. She has a very strange energy emanating from her. It's something I have very rarely encountered. Would you mind bringing her over here." He coughed.

"Well, I um." I stammered. I really did care for her. I was unsure about what Hawking would try to do to her. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Calm yourself boy, I will not hurt her. I just want to confirm something. Nothing will happen to her." He chuckled.

I hesitantly signaled for Ivory to come. She walked over without hesitation and stood by me.

"Come here child." directed Hawking.

I placed her in front of Hawking and he placed his palm on her head. His eyebrows furrowed. He was confused about something. Then his eyes snapped open in fright.

"How can you be here when you are not even real? Miss, you are not alive!" he said while shaking.

**(Twilight's p.o.v)**

"Where in the world did that girl go?" I groaned to myself.

I was searching for Ivory everywhere but she wasn't anywhere. Then I heard that unmistakable insane whistling. Then that crazy loony of a girl came over the raise. She screamed when she saw me.

"TWILIGHT!" screeched my friend.

"OW! Oh, hello Zodiac." I groaned. She had tackled me in her rush to get me. I lay flat on the floor with her wrapped around my middle. I smiled in embarrassment.

"Guess what!" cried Zodiac.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to help you with your Valentine dance. And I got the perfect plan. So who are we matchmaking this time?" she asked in pure joy.

"Your lack of tact never ceases to amaze me." I muttered

"Well that first year it was that sweet girl Brittany. We hooked her up with shy but powerful Deacon. Now Brittany hates me for trying to get Deacon to share their first kiss. I wonder if those bug candy packs and scorpion lollipops will help." She babbled.

"But she's scared to death of bugs and insects." I reminded her.

"I know. That's why it's such a good idea." She said with a sincere look on her face.

"Then what did you do." I asked, partly scared for the answer.

"Well last year was a **bust** when we tried to get that smart guy Matthew to go to the dance with a girl. Then we found out through a rather fun but embarrassing scream fest that he was _gay_. So I sent him a male model magazine which I hope he enjoys. Along with the female model magazine just in case he was lying about that and was just serious about all the times he told me he hated me. But whatever, this year we can't go wrong. That and we **literally** can't go wrong or my parole officer is going to kill Me." she babbled again.

"Alright I'll tell you the plan." I sighed.

**(Three days later at Shadow's house in Ivory's room. Ivory's p.o.v.).**

I sat in my room in the dark. I didn't have work today, and I was glad. When I found out what I was I really just stopped living. I stayed away from everyone I cared about. Turns out I'm not even entirely human. I'm just a huge; I mean freakin gigantic, form of energy that was compacted into a human form and placed in my mother to be born as a true human. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was an experiment that survived. What was I? Was I energy or was I human. Was I alive or was I dead. Was I meant to be alive or was I just a mistake that got lucky. I felt like a human. But I realized the day after Hawking told me what I was that I didn't always act like a human. I had crazy adrenaline rushes that boosted my energy and power. Those serums that grandpa tested on me were just modifications to my energy so that I would have more abilities. I was devastated to discover I was nothing more than a power source. I was devastated to know I would never be viewed by my loved ones the same way again. I had only one question, actually two. What does Shadow look at this as? And What am I?

"What am I?" I whimpered.

That's when my bedroom door burst open. I looked up and saw Shadow. I couldn't face him, not like this. I wasn't Maria's sister, technically. That put another fact into play. Why would Shadow care about some experiment when she's not what she was originally. What's keeping him from getting rid of me on the spot?

"Ivory, are you going to come out of this room or am I going to have to drag you out." He sighed.

"Save the jokes, Shadow. I'm not interested in laughing, not anymore." I said my voice cracking.

"That wasn't exactly a joke." He sighed.

"Then, why are you here?" I stammered. I was terrified to hear the answer.

"I want to make sure you understand something." He said with his original stoic expression.

I stared at the ebony hedgehog in a foreign type of terror. For the first time I was terrified that because I was different it would make my loved ones my enemies. He did something unexpected. He climbed up onto my bed and sat next to me with a sigh. He spoke with a soft tone.

"I understand that you're scared. People try to tell me that I wasn't the real Shadow, but the prototype with the original's memories. I still don't know which one I am or if it's true. So instead of pondering at the whole matter I just push the whole thing away. I just denied it instead. I really didn't have a place in the world. But I found a few friends. They acted like it was no big deal. Now I work with my best friends all the time. I know that they will accept me without hesitation. I want you to know that I'll act the same way. This doesn't change a thing. You're still my friend. And I will accept you even if you don't want to yourself. Keep that in mind." He shared with me.

I knew then that I would always have a family no matter what. And that he would be my friend and I don't have a choice in the matter. I swiftly pulled him into a hug. It wasn't so awkward anymore.

**(Twilight's p.o.v)**

"This is the best plan ever. Plan: Black Metal Date is a go." I said with glee.

**Finish**

**Cool huh. I loved this chapter so much. It has a few twists and craziness, some humor, tragedy, back-story, comfort, and a final cliffhanger. It sure does have a lot. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Devante: I want to see more of zodiac's crazy plans.**

**Me: you will soon enough.**

** See you next time, hopefully,**

** Songbird ****O.o **


	12. Chaos in the Flower Shop

**Forgotten Secrets 12**

**Hi everyone! How are you guys? I seem to be in a small bit of trouble. I'm am seriously losing steam to continue my story. But hey, I shouldn't matter should it? Does anyone like this story? Hmmm, I need something better, to put in my story.**

**Devante: There's a name for that.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Devante: Writers block.**

**Me: Dude, my nickname is supposed to be Captain Obvious. Don't take it from me.**

**Devante: Whatever.**

**Start**

(Ivory's p.o.v)

It was just four days until Valentine's Day. I was stoked and in complete loss for emotion. I was still bothered by the fact that I wasn't entirely human but that wouldn't stop me from the situation at hand. I had a very good reason to be busy. Apparently a girl named Zodiac, or Zach, was long-time friends with Twilight and Spinda. I had the big responsibility of making sure she didn't destroy the shop and Atrium while Spinda was gone. Spinda was usually very sweet and caring. And back when I thought she was always like that I was terribly mistaken. When she needed to keep Zach in line she was downright murderous. She got loud, she got mean, and she turned completely demonic. I swear she could keep anyone in line no matter who that person was. I was sure to stay away from her when she had a little "chat" with Zach. But the cool thing about my last two days is that I got to help plan one of the biggest Valentine's Day parties in town. That and I found a cute couple in the town too. One was an echidna named Knuckles. The other was Rouge. Those two bickered constantly. But I sensed that those two enjoyed it most of the time. I got to meet Knuckles yesterday at the G.U.N headquarters. He was trying to pound Rouge. I kinda mistook him for a bad guy and had a little burst of adrenaline and nearly pounded him. I stopped when I heard Rouge laughing behind me. I'll flashback for you.

_(Flashback)_

_I walked into G.U.N headquarters with Shadow. I was kinda scared to say the least. I was expecting an attack. _

"_Ivory you can walk around and explore if you want I have to go check up on something. Be back here in an hour." Shadow said._

"_Alright, see you later." I smiled with a wave._

_I watched him walk off. When he was out of sight I sighed and wandered around. It was amazing that someone could be so different depending on where they were at. I couldn't do that. I began to wander down a series of halls before I came to I set of big double doors. Behind it I heard crashes and yelling. I also heard quite a few colorful words that I probably should not repeat. There were two voices inside the room. But only one of those voices had the colorful vocabulary. I decided to see what the problem was. I walked into the exact definition of "Hectic situation." I saw Rouge battling with a red echidna. He was screaming at her in anger. I didn't know it was possible for someone to go THAT red. He swirled around her gliding body trying to land a punch. I watched in horror as he tried to hurt her. I saw red and the tips of my fingers started to grow hot with raging anger-powered energy. I really wanted to hit him. I kept my anger in check until rouge made one unlucky mistake in her flight pattern and the echidna punched her in the gut. She buckled and he punched her in the chin with a powerful uppercut. It sent her flying and smacking into the wall on the far side of the gym. Her eyes fluttered and she crashed into the floor in a heap. When she didn't move I screamed, startling the echidna. He jerked his head towards me just as I smashed my fist into his muzzle full-force .My anger was searing hot and my temper just kept rising. My blood pounded in a frenzy making a steady drumbeat course in my ears with every heartbeat. He decided I was the enemy and charged me. I knocked him aside with the back of my hand sending him flying towards the wall. He used that to propel himself towards me. He actually punched me. I was so done with this guy. I shoved two fists together and concentrated the energy I knew was there into my hands. A small ball of energy formed. Just as I was going to shoot it and put this guy in the hospital, I heard something that didn't match the scenario. I heard laughter! I turned to Rouge who was laughing and in near tears. _

"_Calm down honey. He's a friend. We fight like this a lot. There's no need to hurt him. Let me introduce you two." She giggled._

"_Rouge are you okay? You must have hit your head really hard. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked._

"_Yes I'm fine .This is Knuckles. We're long-time rivals' honey. He didn't hurt me see. I'm fine. No stop fighting." She assured. Rouge seemed kinda annoyed that I thought she was having a delusional moment._

_(End of Flashback)_

She introduced the two of us afterwards. Then they continued. Though I don't think Shadow would approve of the colorful language. Anyway, I was super psyched for the Valentine's Day Dance. Right now, I was trying to keep Zach from drowning my maple tree sapling. She watered it continuously. I took the can from her.

"The plant won't survive if you keep that up." I warned.

"Okie dokie! But I gotta question." She protested.

"Shoot." I said.

She picked up a vase and shouted POW!

"…okay then." I said.

"Oh, how are you and Shadow?" she asked.

"I guess we're friends. I don't really know how he views me." I pondered on how to answer her question with a straight answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked with childlike eyes.

"Well, I can't exactly say we're best friends, but we kinda know some of the same pain. We understand some of each other's pain and problems and can help each other with it. I can't say we're best friends or even that we're really close. We just kinda get how both of our lives have sucked at certain problems and we can truly understand one another's losses." I explained. I was kinda repeating myself. I just couldn't put it into a straightforward sentence.

"Oh, I guess I get it. I just wanted to know. Oh, he also standing behind you." She said before hopping off.

I froze and then gulped. He couldn't be behind me, could he?

"She's right, I am behind you. I view our particular relationship as more of bond. Such as understanding one another, I can say we're friends. But what you said was good too." said that unmistakable deep and velvet voice.

Damn, he **was** behind me. I was going to strangle that kid till she turned purple, and then sifted through all of the freakin colors of that girly rainbow. I was **NOT** going to turn around. I decided to just keep walking and pray to that sweet holy heaven that he didn't pad right after me. I walked and someone answered my prayers. He didn't follow me. Phew. After I chased Zach around, then caught her, then put her in a headlock, dragged her to the front desk, probably freaked out a nice old lady, went to go and check out the old lady's groceries, received a terrified look from the old lady, then watched the old lady hobble out of the store at light speed. She seemed like a nice person. Soon, it was time to close up the shop. I walked outside and Shadow was waiting for me. Zach went and drove off in her hippie-ified mini cooper. I gave him a sheepish look. After a minute of silence I began to walk home. He followed suit. He caught up with me and began to walk alongside me. His adorable as well as intimidating crimson colored eyes began to study me, trying to figure me out. It was bad enough he had overheard what I had said earlier, but did he have to stare at me too. Try having those intense and ageless eyes watching your every move and observing your every feature. That can really make a person extremely self conscious, and the feeling comes quickly. He was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" he asked coolly.

"I'm not ignoring you. I just haven't said anything until now." I protested.

"Why haven't you said anything." He asked with a smirk.

"I don't have anything to say. Now quit smirking at me. It's making you look arrogant." I snapped.

I soon felt like an ass for snapping at him. I was such an idiot. He was kind enough to take care of me and I was here yelling at him. I felt terrible. How could I do that?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Snapping at you, I'm sorry." I mumbled in shame. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, you were kind enough to take me in and I'm acting like a brat. I shouldn't treat you like that I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't think like that. Sure it wasn't the nicest thing but it's expected. We're gonna bicker okay."

"Yeah but…"

"Nope, no buts."

"Fine."

I smiled slightly. He was so screwed up sometimes. I really didn't know how to understand how I should act and when to act like it when around Shadow. I guess I'll learn over time though.

(Part two, the next day at Ivory's bedroom. 3:30 a.m.)

I was having a halfway decent dream of fighting with Abraham/tony. Then I was so rudely awakened by _someone _flipping over the mattress. I groaned and curled up to conserve body heat. Then that same person tried to take away my blanket. They tugged and yanked, but if they wanted this blanket they were gonna need some killer morning coffee cause' I was not letting go of it.

"Time to get up, Ivory. If we want to see the flowers bloom and be to the meeting on time you gotta get up." grunted Shadow.

"Kid wants to sleep. Go without me." I mumbled.

"Sally wants me to be there and I'm not leaving you here alone. You can play with the kids or something while I'm there. Or you can explore around the castle grounds. Now get up!" he growled.

"If I go I go on one condition." I said.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I bring my guitar, to keep me occupied. I'll be quiet and outside." I said with some hope. I loved playing my Sonaflux guitar but he hated music most of the time.

"Argh, fine then, just get your but up." He cried throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Score one for the foreign space girl." I cheered quietly.

I dragged my lazy butt up off the ground and got dressed in something new. I'll put it in a list.

#1.A white, polka-dotted headband

#2.a long-sleeved white shirt

#3.a light yellow tank top over the white shirt

# blue Capri's

# shoes which were yellow and white.

# Sonaflux which was currently strapped comfortably to my back

I liked my wide variety in clothes choice, which was why I was grateful that I hadn't grown while in stasis. I carefully placed my mattress back on the bed and fixed the messy covers. I yawned and began to brush my hair. With another yawn I headed towards the stairs. Which fated decided to make me fall down, but don't worry, they made sure it was a very graceful fall. Stupid fate, it hates me in the morning. I sat down in my seat and napped while sitting up straight. I heard that deep and silky chuckle from the other being in the house.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He quipped.

"Shhh, she's still sleeping. We have to be quiet." I said in my "Sleep".

"I assume you mean yourself." He chuckled, placing some coffee in front of me.

"Yep." I said, while half asleep.

(Shadow's p.o.v)

She looked about ready to fall out of her chair a sleep on the floor. I knew exactly how to wake her up. I walked around the counter and stood next to her. I concentrated a small amount of electricity from my chaos powers and touched her arm, giving her a healthy but un-deadly shock. She let out a squeal and flailed. She fell out of her seat and next to me.

"With what grace?" I snickered.

"Be happy I decided to not land _on_ you." she retorted.

"Thank you then." I said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." she sighed.

**Finish.**

**Yippee I am done! What did you think? I know it was longer this time! Please review. Because remember reviews make update come faster. **

** See you guys later,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	13. Musical Monster

**Forgotten Secrets 13**

**Hi guys long time no see, I guess. Anyhoo, I was thinking of ideas and came up with none. How bad can that get? Has anyone ever had like a really bad case of writers block? I hate it. I can't even come up with new material. Huh, just thought of something. Wouldn't Mighty and Espio make really amazing friends? Anyway, enjoy the story. Devante isn't here today. Credit goes to kingdom hearts "My sanctuary" and the first song is one of my own.**

**Start**

I sat outside of the Acorn castle waiting for Shadow to get done with his meeting. It was super boring. I did have my guitar but had no songs to play. Then I thought of one!

She has her hands up high,

She's just aiming to the sky,

Dancing in that garden of roses,

Not a care in the world,

She can't be judged,

That's just Moses for ya'.

Try to take aim,

You can't succeed,

She brushes off whatever's not clean.

You might bully you might shove,

You might slap you might hit,

But she keeps on dancing,

With her hands up to the sky,

Not a sound from those lips,

That's just Moses for ya'.

Hypnotized by the untouched soul,

Twirling and twirling with her head to the sky,

That late December was when it happened,

Those people won't be forgiven,

For the crimes early that dead year,

Moses, Moses, Moses,

You danced until you died.

That crime that took your life,

Now you dance among those clouds in the blue sky.

You dance with your hands to the sky,

No-one could stop you,

I should've known,

That's just Moses for ya'.

I sang that song in all its sorrow. That song did have sad lyrics but had an unfittingly happy tune to it. It was hard to match on a Sonaflux strum guitar. But I played it anyway. I opened my eyes. I hadn't been singing loud at all. I barely was singing anyway. But a small crowd of about six kids were sitting cross-legged in front of me. I stared at them in confusion. They looked at me expectantly. The youngest might have been about four and the oldest looked about fourteen. I didn't really know what to do. I gave a sheepish wave.

"Um, hi, what are you doing?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Can you play another song? That one was pretty." said a little green hedgehog boy.

"Yeah, we haven't had any music since the big boom happened. Now we can't listen to music on the music box anymore. And we can't play instruments. Can you play another song?" asked a little pink bunny girl.

"What do you mean by big boom?" I asked.

"There was a big explosion in the old city and the adults believe it was caused by some of their old enemies. We recently found out that the explosion enabled them to track radio waves. We can't listen to the radio anymore. So since you have a guitar can you play some more?" explained the oldest one. He was a pale blue hedgehog, and had a soft light blue aura surrounding him.

The oldest looked bored out of his mind but I sucked up my pride and began to play something else.

In you and I,

There's a new land,

Angels in flight,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

My sanctuary,

My sanctuary yeah,

Where fears and lives melt away…

Music will tie,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

What's left of me,

What's left of me now,

I watch you,

Fast asleep,

All I fear,

In you and I,

There's a new land,

Angels in flight,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

My sanctuary,

My sanctuary yeah,

Where fears and lives melt away…

Music will tie,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

What's left of me,

What's left of me now,

Snowd dna spu ynam os,

My heart's a battleground,

Snoitome owt deen I,

You show me how to see,

That nothing is whole,

Nothing is broken,

In you and I,

There's a new land.

Music will tie,

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I,

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

My fears,

My lies,

Melt away.

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I.

I sang softly. I opened my eyes. All the kids were asleep but the oldest was watching me. I stared at him. He gave me a wary look before getting up and outstretching his hand to me. I gave him a wary look back.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To show you something, It might answer your questions." He replied.

"What questions, are you talking about?" I inquired, suspiciously.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." He smirked.

"Enlighten me." I rebounded, not missing a beat.

"You want to know why those people were after you. You want to know why you can tap into such power. You want to know what's going to happen." He clarified.

"Yes, I do want to know the answers, but can you give them to me?" I challenged, my eyes narrowing.

"I can." He replied.

We stood there staring at one another. He didn't trust me and I didn't trust him. But I was going to try. Cause' I knew I could kick his sorry behind if it became necessary. He began to walk off so I followed. He began to speak.

"You stopped Finevitus, didn't you?" he asked.

"I, guess." I muttered.

"Good, that's one down." He said.

"Not really, he's still alive. He was under someone's control. I broke that control for him." I said.

"Why didn't you finish him? He deserved it." shouted the hedgehog.

"It wasn't his fault." I shot back.

"Well you have one answer from me. I know why you can tap into that power. I know what you are. Both answers are related. You need to learn to control your emotions to the point where you don't show any emotion. That is where you start." He began.

"Hell no, I will always be rich in my emotions! You can't make me erase them! I do have control over my power!" I protested angrily.

"Like how you controlled it when you were fighting Knuckles in the gym. You had complete control of your emotion when you attacked him?" he snapped.

"Well I, I didn't know what else to do. He attacked Rouge; I thought he was the bad guy from how he acted. That anger was being channeled so I could be more effective." I tried.

But to be honest, he was right. I didn't have very good control. I just got so angry at him for hurting her. Why was my anger my most deadly emotion? But enough of the questions, I knew I had to protect my friends. So I just glared at him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. You have no control over yourself when you're angry. You aren't just energy. You are a being of energy. Like the alien species called wisps. You are an alien energy species that obtained a human form through a planned birth by a woman. That is why you can tap into large of sums of power and energy you have been mistaking as an adrenaline rush. It is more than that. You aren't even in your real form." He said.

But the way he said it scared me. Have you ever watched a movie and the guy was explaining his plan? And then the plan became awful and evil. He began to rant and go crazy. Like he was trying to convince you that by killing everyone the planet's environment would be saved from human pollution, and that he would kill himself to purify the planet? That's how he started talking. I realized it's scarier to deal with in person than in the TV screen. I backed up warily. My eyes narrowed as I put up some mental barriers that screamed he was a lunatic.

"Then what are you going to try? I bet I'm not going to let you carry it out though." I hissed.

"I'm going to free that body of yours. I'm going to destroy it and let the energy out of you. It'll be fun don't worry!" he cackled like a maniac.

"No way, in hell, will you ever do that!" I screamed.

"You don't have a choice you filthy creature." He hissed.

Then I really became scared. His body suddenly started to grow brighter. I shielded my eyes as I saw the creature in front of me. He dimmed and now he was a scarlet sort of color. Instead of fighting him I had a different idea.

"So you had a costume change. Big deal." I sighed, trying to sound uninterested. He looked at me in confusion and lost his I'm-so-powerful expression and appearance. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm in my super form." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good for you. And I'm supposed to care, because?" I asked.

"I am almighty and powerful." He snapped.

"Sure you are." I sighed.

"You may die now." He raged his eyes narrowing.

He flew at me with incredible speed. I tried to dodge but my reaction came too late. He grabbed me and tightened a fist around my neck. He proceeded to crackle to life with energy. The energy began to tear at my form and rip at my skin. I saw red. And the worst rush I had took place. My body felt like it was burning and my whole hand crackled with heat and rage. I pushed him back and screamed in a rage. I flung at him and viciously attacked him. I unsheathed my nails and ripped at him. I took a clawed swing at his softer quills. I drew blood as my nails ripped apart and cut his quills. Then I used something I learned in dodgeball. You always throw the ball after or while the person your aiming for is or has thrown the ball. See the mind goes on one track at that point. He thinks throw and pauses. He isn't thinking about anything but that and it only lasts a second or two. There's a 95% chance you will hit them before they can catch you ball. In a fight it's sorta the same thing. After they strike they have one mind track, did I hit. While they are focused you hit them and they have a sense of shock and usually you can connect the punch.

**(A.N. that actually works. I use that in dodgeball all the time against the people that always get my team out. Since I'm not popular or a person that's talked about no-one aims for me until I'm in the last 3 people standing. So I usually can get those jock-guys out. It's really affective and earns me a lot of dirty and surprised looks from those boys.) **

So after he tried to take a swing I waited, and then swung an angry fist to the back of his head. He crashed to the ground in a heap. I then did something else. A ball of raging energy formed in front of my hands. The shot nearly fired but then the hedgehog flew at me. Just as I fired he blasted me and the ball of energy made for him enveloped both of us. The scary part was that I wasn't doing any of this. My body was acting on its own accord. I was merely looking through my eyes. I couldn't stop my actions. As we were enveloped in the blast I screamed in my head. I was terrified of my own self. My power was going to kill someone.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I begged in my head.

Just as I fell back into the ground I went limp. I was terrified that I was going to die. But I was more terrified that I had probably killed someone. That hedgehog wasn't the monster, **I** was.

(Shadow's p.o.v)

"_What the hell was that big explosion? It was far away. Did something happen to Ivory?"_ I thought worriedly.

I got up and began to leave when Princess Sally Acorn got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going sweetie?" she asked in that you-aren't-leaving-if-I-can-help-it voice.

"I think a friend of mine is in trouble. I'm going to make sure she's okay." I said in my old way. Using my emotionless and expressionless, cold manner.

"Well, she'll just have to wait. This is a little more important than a silly friend." She smirked.

"She isn't silly and you can't stop me." I turned in haste.

She started to come at me and try to stop me, but I turned to her and glared at her menacingly. She stopped in her tracks and retreated. I hovered away and tried to listen to the soothing hum of the hover skates. I had been running around for about ten minutes and still no sign of Ivory. I went a little farther away from the castle. I saw burnt ground and investigated. Soon I saw two bodies. One was Nazo's in perfect form. The other was, was, **IVORY**! I screamed in terror for my friend. I was not losing someone else! I ran to her faster than even possible for Sonic. I picked her up and cradled her head in my lap. I sobbed at the thought that I had lost her. She was barely breathing. I realized that Nazo had done this. I heard his footsteps walking away. I gently set down Ivory and rushed him. I snatched him up and threw him to the ground. I screamed at him while simultaneously throwing him down.

"I will never,

*WHAM*

Forgive you,

*WHAM*

For hurting her,

*WHAM*

As long as,

*WHAM*

You are still living!

*WHAM*

I raced back to Ivory as fast as I could. I put her head in my lap. She coughed up a little blood and gave me a weary look and smile. But then her face fell and she tried to pull away. I held her close and didn't let her go.

"Let me go. I'm a monster." She coughed.

"No you're not." He cried.

"A monster, I can't control myself." She teared up.

"What makes you think that?" I protested.

"Shadow, I did this." She whispered, and broke into tears.

**Finish**

**How sad is that. She thinks she's a monster. And when I said Shadow wouldn't approve of the colorful language. I meant that he wouldn't approve of her hearing it. Also please review.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Press this button. Please? **

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	14. Awkward Secrets

**Forgotten Secrets 14**

**Hello again! I am super happy to announce that I am continuing this story as well as my other one called I Nearly Ran Over My Childhood Idol. I got so many reviews for that story! I love you guys! I want to thank FireWolfHeart for reviewing every chapter. You are an inspiration to me! I dedicate this story to her. I also found out how private messaging works! It's like e-mail, but you don't know who you're e-mailing! **

**Dedicated to FireWolfHeart**

**Start**

He didn't think I was a monster? But how? I had almost killed someone, I had destroyed the land, and then I had lost myself to the dark will of killing the enemy. And, the feeling felt good. How was I not a monster? I looked up at Shadow in a cold manner. How could he not see what was right in front of him?

"Let me go Shadow! I am a monster. Look at what's in front of you! Me, I am in front of you! Tell me what you see!" I screamed.

"I see you! You are my friend and nothing you do can change that." He growled.

"No! I am nobody's friend," I shouted, pulling away, "can't you see that? Can't you see what I have done! Leave me alone."

"If you don't stop talking like that you're gonna regret it." He snapped.

I was sobbing now. He was denying that I was what I was. What could I say?

"Say it Shadow! Say that you hate me. Tell me I am a monster. Tell me that what I have done makes you hate me. You know it!" I demanded.

"I DON'T HATE YOU! I CARE ABOUT YOU!" he thundered.

"Yes you do! Say it!"

"NEVER!"

"SAY IT!" I screamed.

"SHUT-UP!" he roared

He grabbed my face and held it in front of his. He glared at me before he did something so forbidden even the universe decided to scream. He took my face and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft but almost forceful. I was so shocked I could not fight it. I just shaped my lips to his. And I kissed him back. It didn't lack anything, but it wasn't romantic. It was Shadow's way of telling me he would be my family no matter what mistakes I made. And I would never doubt his words again.

**(Ivory's p.o.v three days later at the flower shop)**

I sighed. Lately, all I could think about was Shadow. Why couldn't I get him off my mind? Ever since he kissed me I would not stop. I knew he meant it in a friendly sort of way, but now I wished it was more. Gah, what was I THINKING. I wanted Shadow? What the F*** was wrong with me? I can't like him. I'm like his little sister.

"Gah, stop it you stupid voice in my head. I do NOT want Shadow. That's wrong! Sure he's cute and has many sides I haven't seen but I don't l-l-l-lov-v-ve Waaaahhhh. I do love him." I screamed in my head.

"Who are you thinking about?" asked Spinda.

"What? Nobody, I am not thinking about Shadow." I raged.

"Who said anything about Shadow?" she smirked.

"…Gah!"

"You, are in, LOVE?"

"What, no way! Shut-up!"

"You are in love. You are in love!"

"SHUT-UP!"

"With who?" asked a voice behind Spinda?

I peered around her and low and behold it was Shadow. Spinda was about to say something when I slapped a hand around her mouth and excused myself. After dragging her into the atrium I glared daggers at her, though I don't think it worked since we were surrounded by happy decorations for the dance in a few days. How could she say that out loud?

"Woman, shut your mouth! I don't need you talking about it!" I snarled.

"Come on! Your crush is nothing to be ashamed of. You should be happy and get to know him." He sang.

"No way! I know he doesn't think of me like that. Besides he's a cool guy and all but I guess you could say he's not the girlfriend type." I said bowing my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he really isn't a dating or love type of guy. You can be really good friends with him but he doesn't really get into relationships with anyone. Besides I am sure that he doesn't like me like that. That, and I would be selfish and embarrassed to ask." I said sadly.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance." She smiled.

I nodded to her I didn't believe her words. Or at least it was too good to be true. I just wished I knew that Shadow was in the tree behind me.

**(Six hours later in the atrium)**

I was almost done blowing up balloons for the dance in a few days. Though I was excited I could not go. I had no-one to go with. I wanted to go and even had a dress I could wear but you needed a date for the dance. I sighed in content and deep thought about the fun those lucky people would have. I guess I got a little too spaced out cause of what happened next.

"*sigh*" I sighed XD.

"Hey!" a voice sounded.

"Keyya-weeeahhhh-ahhhh-keyaoooha." I squealed in shock.

I ended up jumping, then tripping over a balloon, toppling down the atriums sloped hill, careening to the bottom, and finally skidding to a complete halt at the bottom. I made some really interesting noises on the way down! Anyway, as I caught my breath my verbal "attacker" made himself clear. It was Shadow with a rather amused but serious look on his face. I figured he was the only one who could pull off a look like that. He sat me up and gave me a look. After searching my eyes he pulled back, satisfied.

"Who is this boy that you like?" he asked.

"Well uh, you see um, I really don't, I can't exactly, tell you." I spluttered.

"Oh really?" he smirked. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Yeah I really can't tell you. So I'll uh see you at the house okay?" I blurted and ran off.

Of course he wasn't going to give up that easily. He walked after me. I continued to put up decorations. He just followed me everywhere. I will admit he is a master at making people uncomfortable. Especially after how I was beginning to feel about him, the uneasiness was escalating faster than I could stand. And the feelings got worse as I started to dread the fact that I lived with him. I glared at him and ran to the far end of the atrium. He followed me there too.

"Don't you have something else you could you be doing?" I asked through grit teeth.

"Not yet, finding out your crush is my top priority." He said calmly, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to tell you." I snapped.

"Why not, I will support you. As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm fine. If he does he will not live another day." He shrugged.

"I appreciate the thought Shadow, but you would never approve of it much less let it happen. But I really have no desire to be in a relationship with him as boy and girl. Just being together is fine by me." I sighed.

"Why wouldn't I approve?" he asked.

"I just know you wouldn't, and I'll give you the one hint that would reveal his name and identity altogether if you promise not to ask any more questions afterwards." I resolved.

"Alright then what's the hint?" he growled, rolling his eyes.

"Ah ah ahh, no, first you gotta swear and give me your word that you won't ask any more of it." I said angrily.

"FINE, I give you my complete and full word I won't say anything." He snapped.

"Alright the hint is that you are the only one that knows him for who he is. And you know him better than anyone." I said.

"But what kinda-." He began.

"Ahem, no. no more questions. You promised!" I sang.

"Alright but please be careful. So are you bringing him to the dance?" he asked.

"Ah, no, I haven't asked him. I don't think he would say yes." I murmured.

"Why not?" asked Shadow. I couldn't believe what I did next.

"Would you go with me Shadow?" I questioned.

All was silent for a long time. I teared up a little at what I had done. I was so stupid! Bold, but stupid. I jumped off the ladder and bolted past. I began booking it to the exit. For once, Shadow did not follow me and I was happy. That probably told him everything. I could not take the embarrassment anymore. I ran back to the house and climbed up onto the roof. I looked up at the stars. They were so pretty. They reminded me of Maria's eyes, always sparkling and full of joy. How I longed to see those eyes again. I heard some rustling behind me and whipped around. It was Shadow. I got up and started to leave, not before he grabbed my arm. He yanked me down and held me there.

"What in the world did you mean?" shouted Shadow.

"I asked you if you would go to the dance with me."I whispered, eyes closed tight.

"But what about that boy that you have a crush on?" he asked.

"Shadow, you are that boy. I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me." I whimpered.

"I'm not mad but I don't think I could take you. I mean I am smaller than you so how would I dance with you?" he stammered. I laughed.

"Shadow you don't have to dance with me. Just being there with you is enough for me." I giggled.

"Alright, then I'll take you to the dance." he chuckled.

"Boo-YA!" I cheered.

Shadow gave me a look before laughing like crazy. I couldn't help but laugh with him. As long as I was with him nothing would bring me down. We stayed up there for quite a while just watching the stars and time fly by over our heads.

**(Shadow's p.o.v the next day in the flower shop)(Ivory is with Nightmare looking for a dress today)**

I was walking through the shop looking for some new flowers for my garden. Yes I kept a garden for Maria. If you laugh I will kill you. Anyway I thought that I would look for a corsage or whatever for Ivory. It was times like this that I needed Rouge's help or opinion. I groaned as I tried to find the perfect flower. This was impossible. I may be the ultimate Lifeform, but I'm still a guy, so I suck at shopping. I walked through the aisles a bit longer before resolving to ask for some help. Boy did I pick the wrong day to go shopping because it was Zach that bounded to come help me. I inwardly growled and made a mental note to chaos control to an exotic island to find my flowers the next time. Sighing I turned to the happy ball of sunshine known as Zach.

"Do you need something?" she sang.

"I need some help finding a corsage for Ivo-I mean a friend of mine." I glowered, mentally slapping myself for my slip.

"You said yes to Ivory? I'm so happy for you!" she squealed.

"What, no I mean I am taking her but we aren't dancing." I explained. Looking back I wished I had shut my mouth.

"Ah yes, the height difference. I shall fix this for you." She smiled.

"Please no, it's alright. You don't need to do anything. Really!" I blurted.

"Too late!" she screamed.

She pinned me down for a second. That second was all she needed to pull off her trick. She threw some sort of puffy white powder at me. I sneezed at the dust in my nose. I began to feel really funny. Was this supposed to be happening? This was becoming scary even for me. When the dust cleared I found Zach gawking at me. Then I realized I was slightly taller than her. I looked down and let out one hell of a scream. Number one I wasn't hedgehog. Number two I was wearing clothes. Number three that thing had made me human.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I thundered.

"Chillax, it only lasts for five days. But holy cow, you're hot!" she cried in amazement.

I was horrified, and I was gonna strangle that girl even if it meant the death of me!

**Finish**

**What did you think? It is so much longer than it normally is. I hope you guys enjoy the madness. If you have ideas I appreciate it. And to FireWolfHeart I hope you like your chapter.**

**Ja ne, for now,**

** Songbird ****O.o**


	15. The Fact That You're Human?

**Forgotten Secrets 15**

**Hello everyone! I am back with the next segment of Forgotten Secrets. I am with my co-host here, Devante. He will be helping me from now on. We would like to introduce our first new segment called "The Intro Convo."**

**Me: nice to have you on the show Devante. How are you?**

**Devante: weirded out. It wasn't like this the last time I helped you.**

**Me: well that's no good. What can I do to help you feel at home?**

**Devante: do your normal introduction.**

**Me: what did you think of this one?**

**Devante: I think it's retarded.**

**Me: alright then. Sorry guys I'm just in one of those moods.**

**Devante: that's happening more and more often. Anyway sorry I haven't been here. I have to catch up on the stories.**

**Me: and read Running Rings by DgShadowChocolate**

**Start**

**(Ivory's p.o.v)**

"Ahh," this was super relaxing.

I was at a thing called a "spa". Nightmare had taken me and I was in heaven. I was getting a massage and next Nightmare said we were getting our hair done, at the spa of course. I wasn't big on beauty before I woke up, but now I had a new view. I had gotten a manicure and a pedicure with no polish. Nightmare was next to me and her phone buzzed. She picked it up then handed it to me.

"It's for you." She grinned. I gave her a funny look and took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ivory, it's Shadow." said a sheepish voice.

"Oh, hey. Did something happen while I was gone." I asked.

"You could say that. I'm not rushing you but when you get back meet me by the fountain. You might be a little confused by what you see but promise me you won't freak out." He said calmly.

"Um okay, but is everything alright?"

"It's fine, just be there."

"Alright, see you later."

"Goodbye love."

"WHAT!"

"Just a little joke."

"Oh, don't do that."

"Play jokes?"

"No, play with my heartstrings."

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Shadow." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

I finished up with Nightmare. But by the time I got to the flower shop it was ten-thirty and pitch black. After unlocking the store and stumbling through the atrium doors. I saw the fountain with the soft and soothing water lights. It was beautiful in the surrounding darkness. I walked up to the fountain and sat on the edge. I ran my hands over the pure waters. Then a soft hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned and looked for Shadow. I didn't find him, I found a waist instead. My eyes traveled upwards and saw a face but most of it was shadowed.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Ivory, it is me." he said.

"S-shadow?" I asked.

He tilted his head up a little revealing those beautiful crimson orbs. I looked at him, he was gorgeous. He was a human. He was toned and his muscles had fanned out a bit, along with that terrifyingly delicious fact that he was taller than me now. He was tanned and his hair was shock black with vibrant red streaks. I really wanted to run my fingers through it. He reached out and caressed my cheek with a gloved hand. He leaned his face in close. Those eyes were wracking my terror but was also heart melting. I made the mistake of leaning back a bit, which made me fall back gracefully into the fountain. He laughed and helped me out of the water and brought me into a strong hug. That really got my heart rate up quite up a bit. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, and I pressed back. He parted and his eyes were shining. I saw true happiness.

"It feels good to be able to kiss you without you on your knees." He smiled while looking into my eyes.

"It felt weird to be in your human arms. But I don't think I mind it, not anymore." I replied.

"You don't mind me being human?"

"I won't once you tell me how the hell this happened."

"Zach did this."

"Ahh, should I be thanking her or strangling her."

"I'm still debating."

I laughed and pressed my old form to his new one. But on the inside I was having an attack of embraced one another in true happiness. Again, as long as I was with him nothing would bring me down.

**(Back at the house, an hour later)**

I paced back and forth in my room. Hot dang, Shadow was freakin gorgeous. How in the world would I face him now? I mean I got a really warm and fuzzy feeling every time I saw him. But I had to stay in my room now. He was walking around the house without a shirt. If I saw that I feared I would be a puddle on the floor in no time flat. Yes I had seen it once and he had a six pack. It was heart-stopping, embarrassing, yes, moving on. I stayed in my room and paced a minute more before my tummy grumbled again. I had skipped dinner and was starving. It was midnight by now. Shadow would be on the couch watching TV. I didn't want to go but my tummy won over everything else and I carefully and quietly walked downstairs for some food. Shadow must've been waiting for me to come because he was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I almost turned to leave but he caught my arm and brought me to the kitchen. He forced me into a booth near the counter. He walked around to the other side of the table into the kitchen. I opened my mouth to protest but he shot me a warning look and I automatically shut it. He began to make chicken and dumplings with a side of Mac and cheese. I got up to help but he gave me a small push and I was put back in my seat. I pouted unhappily. It was a surprisingly short amount of time before he got done and had two plates set. One for me and the other for him, I began to eat and he watched me. Then he tried to mimic my moves but failed miserably. I looked over at him and he averted his eyes with a tomato red face. I smirked.

"Does the **ULTIMATE LIFEFORM** not know how to eat?" I teased. Oh, this was so going to be payback for making me sit here. He glared at me.

"And if I don't?" he snapped.

"Then the next hour or so is going to be a little piece of heaven for me." I grinned wickedly.

Oh I was gonna have so much fun ;)

**Finish**

**I had so much fun with this one! Especially the first time Ivory sees him!**

**Please review my story! It would mean a lot!**

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird, ****O.o**


	16. So That's a YesRight

**Forgotten Secrets 16**

**Hello everybody once again I am back. I guess I totally disregarded this story since I started I.N.R.O.M.C.I. so I apologize for that. It's been I don't know how long since the last update. So I decided to pick up the story again. Let's see last time we left off Ivory was getting evil ideas about Shadow's eating problem. I pray for you Shadow I really do.**

**Shadow: thanks… (Not really)**

**Me: Now since it's been a while since I've done this would you mind giving the disclaimer?**

**Shadow: no… (Yes)**

**Me: …then say it. **

**Shadow: Author does not own any of the sonic characters but does own the vast number of oc's inside the story. Also owns the flower shop.**

**Me: Cool and thank you. Devante is at the East Perry Fair today so I applaud you.**

**Shadow: … (Idiot)**

**Start**

"C'mon Shadow it isn't that hard." I face palmed, trying my best to be encouraging.

"Then you suck at teaching!" he fretted and sent his fork flying with a well aimed fling.

"SHADOW no flinging the forks. If you're gonna be difficult then you can figure this all out on your own." I scolded angrily, shaking a disproving finger at him.

"Whatever…can you show me once more?" he sighed in boredom.

"One more time, but this time pay attention ya' dumb bunny!" I exclaimed.

"I am a hedgehog, do I look like Cream to you?" he growled, dangerously.

He was already tipped far enough off his boat; I didn't need witty comments to knock him straight off. So I situated myself in my seat once more and ran through the steps of eating spaghetti. I showed him how to twirl his fork around the noodles and put the fork to his mouth. Then you bite down on the back of the fork and pull.

The hardest part for him was chewing. He just looked so funny I had failed numerous times before when trying to mask my laughter. This earned me so many dirty looks from Shadow I could barely contain my surprise. For someone who was always hiding his emotions he sure had a wide range of facial expressions. I showed him for the umpteenth time how to chew and not look stupid and he came along and made some progress. He had gotten the hang of swallowing pretty quickly but shuddered every time he did so.

"Are we good now, you know how to eat now?" I asked as if addressing a dimwitted child. Shadow glared at me quite viciously.

"I am acquainted with these unusual eating habits of humans. You may go and do as you like now." He replied hastily.

I felt disappointment fill my form as I hopped down from the barstool. Stiffly I made my way across the dining room and went upstairs. I couldn't seem to figure out why all the while my heart felt like it was made of lead.

**(Shadow's p.o.v)**

"_What is this odd feeling in my chest? It feels tight like it hurts. Is this normal for humans? It happened right after I snapped at Ivory? I've gotta call Rouge!" _I thought in panic.

I had these weird and tight feelings in my chest close to my heart. It made me want to cry. The feelings were confusing enough without the inability to stop sneaking glances at Ivory. In all truth I had long ago gotten the hang of how to eat but kept up the charade to watch her teach me. I thought she was graceful as well as beautiful when she ate. But when she started to laugh and address me as if I was dimwitted I got frustrated for her lack of indirect cooperation.

As much as I dreaded talking to Rouge about this and explaining my predicament I had no choice. I could not talk to Agent Topaz or Commander Tower. Especially not Locke, I was sure he was still enraged by my actions against Thunderhawk. I definitely couldn't talk to Ivory about this for fear of what she would say. I hesitantly took out my iPhone and dialed Rouge's Number. Putting the phone to my ear I waited.

"**Ugh hello? Shadow it's 7 in the morning. My species is nocturnal remember?"**

"_Sorry Rouge but I have a huge problem, only you can help."_

"**What about?"**

"_I believe it has something to do with the fact that a girl named Zach somehow turned me human."_

"**I won't even ask how…but why did she turn ya' human?"**

"_So I could uh, go to the Valentine's day dance with Ivory…"_

"…**So what's the problem…"**

"_That's it? No: why are you going to the dance with her? No: what are you gonna do?"_

"**Honestly Shadow I'm glad for you. It's about time that you stepped up and realized you had some closer feelings towards her. I'm not all that surprised. So what's the problem?"**

"_I just snapped at Ivory and she left. Now my stomach feels tight like it should hurt. Not only that but I can't stop looking at her. Is this normal for human bodies or am I sick or something?"_

"**You aren't that stupid are you?"**

"_ROUGE!"_

"**Alright, alright…calm down. It's pretty obvious considering the symptoms." **

"_So what's wrong with me?"_

"**Shadow you aren't sick. This is what a normal person would do when they're in love. Shadow you are in Love with Ivory."**

*Click*

With that said I dropped the phone shattering the screen and stood there frozen.

There was no way in heaven that I could be in love with her in turn…Right?

**(The Next Day)**

I paced back in forth in my room trying to work up the courage to go and talk to Ivory. Of course she was already at work and I'd have to use Chaos Control to get to her, what exactly was I going to say? In my peripheral vision I caught the glint of the mirror and a though pooped into my head.

NO

No, I was no that desperate…was I?

…I walked over to the mirror and took a deep breath before talking to my reflection... "So Ivory…about that dance this Thursday…"

…Apparently I was that desperate.

**~o~ Ivory's p.o.v ~o~**

I lightly fluffed the flowers in front of me as the roses were being situated for the dance this Thursday. I sighed, what was I supposed to do now? My heart still felt heavy from yesterday and while I realized that the effects on Shadow were temporary, I almost wanted him to stay that way.

"No!" I mentally slapped myself, "Bad Ivory, bad! Shadow is better as a hedgehog." I scolded myself.

With a mental groan I stopped fluffing the flowers just in time for a shadow to come out of the corner of my vision.

"Um, hey Ivory…" a voice came out of nowhere.

Now I know it may have been brash, but besides me Talus, a new girl at the shop, was the only one working and the flowers dudes left about an hour ago. I thought I was alone. So when I heard the voice I may have overreacted with the whole…ahem…one moment…_holy-effing-shit-there's-someone-here-I-am-not-alo ne-there-is-someone-here-and-oh-my-effing-god-i-ju st-hit-him-with-a-flower-pot_…bit.

Yeah, seeing as it was just Shadow, not the best of plans. I yelped and spewed a million apologies as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He stood stock still all the while as I frantically bushed dirt, flowers, and pieces of broken flower pot off his head. When I finally finished he still had yet to move or say a word.

"Shadow…? Say something Shads…are you alright?" I breathed.

"I'm fine Ivory," he said calmly then taking my wrists and putting them back at my sides, "Any particular reason you broke a flower pot over my head?" he asked.

"I thought you were a stalker or a rapist or something." I stammered.

"Number one, as long as I am living, which will be a good long while yet, you will have not one person stalking you and god forbid the poor soul who ever even thinks about raping you as they will perish in an instant. Number two, you were alone. Number three…that kind of HURT!" he growled out the last part.

"Sorry Shadow, my bad." I murmured.

"All that practicing in the mirror was for nothing." He growled.

"Practicing in the mirror…what?" I asked.

"Uh, forget I said that." He gave an uncharacteristic yelp. "I wanted to ask you something." He went on to say after he composed himself.

"What did you need?" I asked briefly.

"Would you uh," he looked a bit uncomfortable, "Like to go to the dance with me."

I jerked forward nearly shoving the plant I was working with from its perch near the fountain. I was silent for a few moments while Shadow looked apprehensive.

"Look, if you don't want to go with me I'm fine with that it's just that I really-." Shadow rambled.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

"Alright."

I turned to him and offered a bright smile. "I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Whew, thank you."

"But, uh, Shadow?" I said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"You'll need a suit."

"…Damn."

I burst into laughter.

**/0000000000000000/0000000000000000/000000000000/**

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER I AM SO SORRY!**

**I haven't updated since June 21, 2012…that was last YEAR. I'm so terrible at this.**

**I hope you'll be satisfied with this until I can get my muse for this story flowing again. Right now I'm way more focused on a transformers story along with two new Slender Man stories I'm trying to write. Funny how I'm scared of everything yet I choose to write about that…weird but that's how I am. I apologize up front and I'm not through with this story, it's just not high on my list of priorities right at the moment…So you'll see an update at least by next month.**

**I apologize once more,**

** Songbird O.o**


End file.
